Watching Samurai Ron-Wrath of Xmki
by shadowwriter329
Summary: When Kim and Ron return from a mission they discover something they never expected. A web series staring Ron and a few others. Wondering what was going on the friend and more watch more of the strange Samurai Ron and the Monster known as Xmki. made for blackheart0009 and his work. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, how is everyone? Did everyone have a nice New Year? 2016 baby. And to start off the new year I decided to focus on my stories, both new and old more often. Each month I will focus on two stories and switch back and forth till I can update them unless I hit a block and then slows everything down. I also wish to say a few stories will be redone since I have started to become a better writer and seen mistakes in some of my work and know how to make them better. But enough of that as I have a new story. The first to be done this year and I have to say I got a special one today. This story is both a call out to a dear friend and a way to dedicate to his work and writing style. You see my friend, blackheart0009 has a series of stories where he has cannon character or close to cannon as he can react to different fanfiction stories. This includes Kim Possible case, the Naruto case and a few more focusing on a single story. But he also has a story of his own that I like very much and feel it should have his own reading/reacting story for it. So here it one that I dedicate to my friend. I hope you find this and enjoy.

Disclaimer; I do not know Kim Possible, the bits uses from Samurai Jack (which is getting a reboot which is awesome!) or even the story itself. Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki belongs (sorta) to blackheart0009 and all OC and plot points are his along. Hope you enjoy this very much blackheart.

Reading Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki

* * *

Kim and Ron returned to class Friday after working through a long mission. The mission itself lasted for almost a week and when they were able they tried to work on what they could of the school work Wade sent to them. But in the end the country was saved, the bad guy in jail and all was right with the world in their opinion. "Man that was brutal," Ron complained as he walked through the door to one classroom to turn in some of the work they completed, "I just hope Professor Dementor stays in jail for a while."

Kim nodded, "I doubt but we can hope."

She then noticed many of the students talking actively to one another. This was no unusual expect many were also turning to other students and she was sure most of them were not friends with some of the people they were speaking too. Ron noticed that several people were glancing at him and whispering. Now he found this odd as since he has not been here for a week means he has yet to do anything to get the attention of everyone. Though he did not mine as several of the girls were looking his way and they weren't laughing at him or disgusted with him but looked…excited? Some of them actually waved at him which caused him to smirk.

Ron open his locker when Josh Mankey walked up to him, "hey Ron, great work as always."

Ron blinked, "Um yeah," he replied not sure what else to say.

"Everyone excited," Josh added with a nod, "it might be recent but the fan base has really grown."

"Well the Ron man knows what it takes," Ron said with a grin to play it cool.

"No doubt, how did you even get involved with the project?" Josh asked, "I'm surprised you even kept it a secret for so long."

"Project?" Ron echoed getting more confused, "secret?"

Josh just laughed, "I got it; you can't talk about it. No problems bro. I don't want any spoilers anyway. Good luck on the new season."

Ron watched him as the teen left. He glanced at Rufus, "What was that about?"

Rufus shrugged, "uh, don't know."

Not far away Kim was finish getting her supplies from her locker. He heard the sound of giggling and saw that several girls from the cheer squad (Tara, Hope, and Marcella) were talking adamantly about something. "I can't wait for the new season." Tara squealed "I hear they are going to go into more of some of the characters. More of the daughters and even the boss herself. I want to know about her right now."

"I don't," Hope replied, "I want to see it when it comes on. If it is like anything we have seen before it will be a show stopper. I hope it will be a great twist like they did with Pyrrha."

"What show are you guys talking about?" Kim finally asked, "It is a new series?"

The girls looked at her surprise that she even asked, "It is more of a web series," Marcella explained, "but the quality it amazing and has a very large fan base. They are getting the start of the third season soon and a lot of people are excited."

"It is so cool," Tara squealed again, "The scenes are very artistic with long travel scene through locations both mystical and futuristic. There's drama, fight scenes, and a bit of romance and heartbreak at times."

"I'm surprised you don't know what we are talking about," Hope added looking at Kim, "I mean you voice acted a few episodes before."

Kim raised her brow, "I never did any sort of voice acting before."

"But it was your voice we heard," Tara said "And not to mention Ron is in every episode. Who knew he could be a good voice actor."

"Okay now you guys are not making sense," Kim said rubbing her forehead, "What are you talking about?"

The girls looked from one another before Hope said, "You really have no idea what we are talking about do you? You don't know of Ron as a samurai character? Of Yori and Joss? Tell me you at least know who Xmki is."

"Who?" Kim asked.

Tara gasped, "Girls, she's serious."

Marcella grabbed her shoulders, "You really have no idea about the show Samurai Ron?"

"Samurai what?" Kim asked wondering if she heard it wrong.

They stared at her, "She really doesn't know," Hope muttered bewildered.

Marcella shook Kim slightly, "You have computer in your locker and that fancy small computer like a phone. Look it up yourself."

Kim frowned before she gently took Marcella's hands off of her and pulled out her kimmuincator and called Wade, "hey Wade can you do me a favor and look something up for me?"

"Sure thing," the tech genius said as he took a sip of his drink and got ready to type away. "What'd you need?"

"A web series my friends seem to know about," Kim answered honestly "They said it was something called…" she glanced at them for a full title.

Tara smiled happily, "it's called Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki."

Kim looked back at Wade, "Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki."

Wade blinked hearing this, "You're serious?"

"The girls assured me that is the name," Kim replied.

Wade shrugged before he typed away. "Alright but I doubt I will find anything…" he stopped and stared at his screen, "I don't believe it."

"What?" Kim asked while the other girls looked happy to be proven right.

"Go to your locker," Wade said and when Kim did he pulled an image onto the screen of the computer inside said locker.

Kim stared at the poster of what she figured was the web series. There was Ron in the center holding a sword and wearing white robes. Next to him is a girl of Japanese descent holding her own sword and ready for a fight. If Ron surprised her it was nothing compared to seeing her own cousin Joss next to them holding two guns. Even Rufus was there riding on Ron's shoulder and the naked mole rat cheered with his small paw into a fist. Around them mostly was shadows but Kim could make out horns and scythe like arms of their enemies they were no doubt fighting. The last thing that stuck out to her was the towering figure over the heroes. Kim stared at the woman with long red hair, a crown of black horns, her pale face with her eyes on fire. She was laughing showing a wicked smile with her canines sharp and curved. Kim shook her head as she looked over the image again before she read the title at the top, "Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki. Is this real?"

"From what I can tell yes," Wade replied typing away. "The guys that make this do a few more web series but this is my far their most popular one. How the heck did I not notice this before?"

"Wow," Hope said after hearing this, "I'm surprise you guys didn't know anything of this."

"Does Ron know about this?" Tara asked. "I mean it is his voice through his character."

Kim frowned not sure when she heard a "Hey KP," coming her way. _'Speak of the devil'_ Kim thought before she turned to her best friend. He looked confused about something, "Have you been asked some weird question KP? I don't mean questions from teacher but from others. I've been asked a few things and yet I have no idea what they are talking about."

Kim said nothing but pointed into her locker while the other girls stared at him shocked. Ron looked into the locker and saw the image on the screen. He broke into a grin, "Whoa! That is awesome. Boo-yeah!" he then blinked when he saw the blade and more importantly Yori. If his ninja friend was there then he had a good feeling what that sword was in his hands. "Yori?"

Kim looked at him, "Yori?"

Ron realized he goofed before he recovered, "Yeah. She's, ummm, a friend I met when I did that exchange trip to Japan."

"So she's real as well," Kim muttered looking back at the screen, "add my cousin and you in there make this seem more than a coincidence. Did you find anything Wade?"

"No yet," Wade appear on the screen, "I've been checking their hard drives I found but other than that I got nothing. As far as they are concern the creator made this all up. It's animated and all the voice acting is done by them and other guest."

"You saw their hard drives?" Marcella asked peeking over Kim's shoulders to see the nerd, "Do they have details of the new season?"

"No!" Tara cried out pulling the girl back, "We don't want spoilers!"

Kim ignored them, "Anything else Wade?"

Wade typed away, "Well I found a trailer for the show. I think it is for the new season."

Ron winced when the three girls next to him squealed loudly before they tried to get a closer look into the locker, "Can we see?" "Play it please!"

Kim was taken aback by how they were acting. She glanced at an equally stunned Wade before she asked, "Can we see it Wade?"

Wade nodded before he typed in the commands and after a few minutes later the screen went black. Soft yet slightly dark music was being played before they heard the sound of a woman talking. Her voice was soft as well but they all could hear the underline tone that told them she was not a women to be messed with.

" **How long as it been since that day?"**

The darkness lit up to see a trio walking. The group was far away from the screen but you can see slight details of Ron and the others. The screen went dark again.

" **How long as it been since you came to this world?"**

The darkness cleared to see several landscapes from a futurist city to a ruined barren landscape.

" **You have seen horrors you cannot imagine, seen the pain of the people of this world and fully believe you can do something to save it."**

The images changed to that of a large robotic army that looked like giant beetles, to a large number of dog walking on hind legs slaving in a work camp of large pink crystals, to a burning and destroyed city as a mass of darkness laughed over it. The darkness spread and covered the whole screen again.

" **You might have helped a few fools and tried to bring about a fire of hope. But this is just a small series of minor events that leads to only one thing."**

The darkness shifted so it showed a throne with the figure they seen on the poster sitter there all relax watching them. Ron and Kim stared at the demon woman as she spoke again as if she was speaking to them.

" **So go and travel though out my world. Help those in need to help ease your guilt ever so slightly. Fight your hardest against the darkness I created."**

The screen flashed through a few images in rapid session. They showed Ron slashing his sword through robots drones, Yori moving like a ninja pass enemies and Joss pulling off rabid yet difficult shots with her gun that fired laser bolts.

" **You have faced many trials I have sent your way. Made you face some of your greatest fears."**

Behind the demon woman two images formed before they were gone just as quickly, one a red hair young woman wearing Greek like armor and held a spear and shield. The other surprisingly enough looked like Kim but with a dark evil look on her face and her eyes were red.

" **And yet you have fought through them, wanting nothing more than I defeat me."**

The demon smiled amused, which made her slightly scarier.

" **But…can you handle it? Can you handle that I have left to offer? So go and fight in a world that is Xmki. Search for a way to defeat me and return to the past. For we shall fight and it will be one you will never forget. For when the time comes and you learn of my secrets…"**

The screen shifted to Ron and the others walking down a path before Ron paused and turned to look upwards as if he knew someone was watching them. It zooms out to show that it was Xmki watching him through a portal. Xmki kept her evil grin on her face. She then finally says as the screen became darker,

" **Would you have wish that you've learned them in the first place?"**

The screen became place before a streak cut through the screen and the title appeared in the center.

"Wow," Ron muttered as the trailer ends.

"Yeah," Kim agreed "we saw a bit but leaves so many questions unanswered."

Tara shook in excitement "Oh that was so good. I knew this season would be amazing."

"What secrets is she talking about?" Hope asked them with a large smile on her face, "Will we find out more of Xmki."

Marcella groaned, "I know, I feel like it is something we should have seen. Like it has been hinted at but wanted us to find it."

"It looks good though," Ron added, "if that was the trailer then the show must be better."

"It is amazing," Tara said with a sigh, "the artistic scenes with them traveling through different lands and then the pumping action and drama. I love it."

Hope then remembered something important, "girls, these two never seen this before."

Marcella and Tara blinked before they did remember and gasped. "You two have to watch it!" Tara exclaimed.

"I guess we can take a look," Kim added finding it strange the way the girls were acting.

"How many episodes can there be?" Ron asked with a shrug.

The girls looked at them before Hope said, "There are two seasons already made and about 25 episodes, give or take."

Ron whistled, "And for a web series, that's not bad."

Tara beamed, "I know, we can have a movie marathon. We can watch the whole two seasons back to back and show you guys what you've been missing."

Marcella grinned, "We can invite some of the other girls as well. Make it a small party."

Kim thought it over. It has been a while since she had some of her fellow cheerleaders over and she was interesting in this new series. She saw little down sides to this besides her brothers coming to bother them. "Alright, we can meet at my house after school."

The other girls nodded before they started off. Tara called over her shoulder as she walked away, "Thanks Kim. You won't regret it!"

Kim looked at Ron as they both wondered what they were signing up for.

(Scene change)

After school has ended Kim arrived home and was glad her brothers weren't in front of the TV. Her mother was home and told her she was having some company over and they were watching some new show. Anne said she would be making some snacks for later but otherwise left them alone. Kim was having Wade hook the TV up so it played the web series for them to all watch without all of them crowding around a computer. Around the living room were Ron, Tara, Hope and Marcella and they also told more of their friends about what they were doing and came along. With them came Jessica, Crystal and Liz (pretty much the rest of the cheer squad) as well as Monique who Kim ran into and invited since she has not seen this either. Kim was grateful that Bonnie was not here this time and the only reason she got from Tara was the fact she said that Bonnie was busy. "All set Wade?" Kim asked as she walked over to her seat next to Ron and Monique.

"All good to go," Wade said over the kimmuincator as the screen of the TV lite up to show a main screen with episode selection, "I think we can just start off with the pilots."

"This is freaky," Monique muttered seeing the title of the series. "I can't believe this is real."

"How do you think I feel?" Ron asked.

"Did you say pilots Wade?" Kim asked recalling what she heard, "As in more than one?"

"Yep," Wade said popping his P. "it seems the series starts off with a three part pilot."

"It really sets the tone for the rest of the series," Hope informed them.

"It is nicely pace, has enough drama and mystery and then finally a large action sequence that puts our heroes through their first tough battle they have to overcome" Tara added listing things off on her finger, "this got everyone excited for the rest of the series."

"Well no point holding off any more," Kim state giving Wade the okay to start the first season, "That's the first episode called anyways?"

"It is called **The Samurai Name Ron**."

"I still find that hard to believe," Monique muttered at the title before the screen turned back and then started up."

* * *

Well not much else can be said. This is only the beginning and more will be seen soon. Until then, review and hope to see the next one soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not know Kim Possible, the bits uses from Samurai Jack (which is getting a reboot which is awesome!) or even the story itself. Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki belongs (sorta) to blackheart0009 and all OC and plot points are his along. Hope you enjoy this very much blackheart.

Reading Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki

* * *

The group was quite as the first scene came upon the TV.

 **Deep in the hidden mountains of Japan, in a barren and dead looking valley, stood a lone tree. The dark was black as night but it was not burnt nor damage. Its branches were jaunted branches that stuck out at odd angles with sharp spikes at the ends. All around the tree as far as the eye can see no life grew. No other plants not animals not even signs of soil were present. Nothing but bare, cracked rock. Yet if one was to stand by the tree they would not deny the feel of evil it seems to leak out. For thousands of years this has been the state of this hidden and forbidden valley, until today.**

Monique shivered "man that place looks freaky."

"And that tree is not helping," Kim agreed.

"Bad road," Ron muttered as Rufus hide back into his pocket.

 **For today, a great evil has returned. One of the tree's branches suddenly snapped off and fell to the ground. All was still before another branch snapped and fell. Cracks appeared on the trunk of the tree as more the thick branches dropped like the others. Soon in a matter of seconds the tree shattered and collapsed on itself. As the dust settled the pile that was once the tree laid there, leaking sap that was an oily black.**

"Is that good?" Ron asked not sure.

 **WHOOSH!**

 **The oil like sap shot skyward going higher and higher as the group below stared. The tower of 'sap' started to take shape. Two parts shot and formed hands, five clawed hands with curved jagged elbows. It body had no other features as it shoulders jutted out and curved making them look like the top of an evil cape. Its head formed six square horns that appeared as a single crown with three on each side. Its mouth had sickly green lips which had a mad looking frown. Its teeth showed, sharp and oni shaped. A long red jagged beard shot from it chin. Its yellow eyes had simple black dots for pupils, but the top of each eye was on fire.**

"No Ron," Kim answered "That's bad."

 **After a minute the tall figure looked around before giving a booming laugh, "FREEEEEDOMMMM! AHH HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"**

 **The laugh echoed around the valley making it seem even more menacing "At long last, I Aku the Shogun of Sorrow am free to smite the world as I did in ages past." The newly names Aku narrowed his eyes "but first I must take my revenge against those who defied me and take the one tool that can harm me, the Lotus Blade." Then Aku shot into the sky toward Yamanouchi, to retake his revenge.**

"Oh that's not good." Ron muttered, worried for Yori, Master Sensei and the others at Yamanouchi.

"Who is that?" Kim asked the others, "He looks like Xmki but different."

"His name is Aku," Hope answered, "We is seen the first episode and just mentioned the rest of them. we don't know for sure but it is believed by the fan base that Aku is Xmki's father or somehow her creator."

"More mysteries to this series," Monique said turning back to the screen, "And we barely got started."

 **Miles away at Yamanouchi school of ninjutsu, Master Sensei gasped as he came out of his vision.**

 **"Sensei, what did you see?" Yori said with concern as the elderly teacher had fallen back from the shock.**

 **"No, he is free!" Master sensei said before he got up and grabbed the sword that was sheathed on a rack and presented it to Yori. "Yori-san. I have an urgent mission for you." Yori snapped to attention as Master Sensei commanded her. "You must travel to America and deliver the Lotus Blade to Stoppable-san, and you must give him this tale." Master Sensei told her the story that she was to tell Ron.**

 **Yori listen wide eyed before she bowed, "I shall deliver it to Stoppable-san. I knew that he was a great warrior."**

 **And with that she was gone. Master Sensei watched her go with a sad smile knowing that this might be the last time they ever see her. He sat down and meditated, waiting for what will come but had the upmost faith in their savoir.**

Ron was stunned hearing how Master Sensei sent Yori to him and how he believed he was a great hero. Kim raised a brow wanting to know more of this school since Yori was real. She wondered if this really was a ninja school but Ron wouldn't keep something like that a secret from her right? Ron sneezed a second later.

The scene transition itself so it was showing the inside of Middleton mall with words in the corner.

 **Twelve hours later in Middleton**

 **Ron smiled in the food court at Middleton mall. Across of him was Kim who sat next to her cousin Joss Possible. Joss was visiting with her father at Kim's house so Joss took her with him to hang out at the Middleton mall. While Joss grew in the two years since he last saw her Joss was still a big fan of Ron.**

Kim smiled seeing her cousin. She did look older and grew a bit since the last time she saw her. Hearing the fact she was still Ron's biggest fan makes her laugh slightly.

 **Kim finished her drink before she asked "So happy with the new cloths Joss?"**

 **Joss smiled, "You bet cuz, so where to next?"**

 **Kim laughed at her excitement as Yori entered the mall. The ninja student has been traveling for hours in order to find Ron and after talking to his parents, and seeing Hana again, was told he was here. She was getting weird looks for being in her ninja gi and carrying the Lotus blade in hand but she focused on her mission. She spotted Ron near Kim and a girl she has not meet before. As she ran up Ron was the first to notice her, "Yori? It's great to see you and all, but what are you doing here?" Ron asked Yori as she slid to a stop at her table.**

 **"Stoppable-san, I am here under orders of Master Sensei to give you this, and to tell you that Yamanouchi may have fallen to a great evil." Yori said solemnly as Ron stared at her.**

Ron frowned here. He did not want to think of Yamanouchi being destroyed. He hoped that was not the case or at least Master Sensei and the others manage to escape. They were ninja's after all.

 **Joss was about to ask who the girl was when Kim placed a hand on her shoulder. Seeing how her cousin was in her 'mission mode' told her this was serious.**

"It seems that you know her already," Jessica pointed out.

Kim nodded not sure what to think. "It seems so. Well I hope to meet her soon. maybe she can tell me what else Ron did in Japan."

Ron smiled sheepishly tugging the collar of his shirt.

 **"How?" Ron asked wondering what happened.**

 **Kim and Joss were quite, wondering what Yori was talking about.**

 **"I shall answer with a story. Long ago there was a shape-shifting demon named Aku that ravaged Japan, but a heroic samurai, wielding a magic sword, stood forth to oppose him. The sword the samurai wielded was made by the three most holy monks and purified to cut Aku's evil. This samurai was Toshimiru, the founder of Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar and the Yamanouchi School of ninjutsu where he passed on his ideals to those that trained there.**

Kim glanced at Ron who looked away. The girl crossed her arms waiting. Ron looked nervous before he said, "I want to tell you KP, but I kinda sworn to secrecy."

The other girls gasped before Tara bounced in her seat excitedly "There's really a secret ninja school? I knew it was real!"

Ron groaned and rubbed his forehead knowing he goofed here. Kim decided not to push the issue since he promised not to tell anyone…even if he broke it by accident.

" **He was also the one who first defeated Aku with the Lotus Blade. He was also known as Samurai Jack, though I have no idea why.**

"Huh," Kim muttered with a raised brow.

"Something up girlfriend?" Monique asked.

"It seems like a strange name or even a nickname for a samurai." Kim explained, "and given his time period I doubt it was a common name or even known at the time. I wonder how he got that."

"It does roll off the tongue nicely." Ron added to which Rufus and some of the other girls nodded.

"Very true," Kim admitted "it has a nice ring to it. Samurai Jack."

 **He defeated Aku and imprisoned him in the Pit of Hate. He feared that someday Aku would be free and he would have left this world. He created Yamanouchi to train those to fight with honor and the path righteousness as he did. We were also to train so that some one day we would be able to stop Aku should he rise again.**

" **Master Sensei was meditating when he received a vision of the demon Aku being released from his prison in the pit of hate." She held the sword out to Ron "You are the one who can bring the power of the Lotus Blade and home the skill to use it."**

Ron gulped slightly even if he was not the one in the spot. He barely used the sword last time and he still wasn't sure he could be what Master Sensei and Yori expect him to be. Kim glanced at Ron worried but had faith in him if the sword and the school turns out to be real.

 **The others were stun. Ron gulped not really wanting to fight and evil demon like the one Yori said. "Why me? I'm not a hero, that's Kim's title."**

Kim frowned and turned to Ron, "Don't be like that Ron. You are just as much of a hero as I am."

"But everyone knows you are the hero," Ron pointed out, "I'm the sidekick, the one to help out but you are the hero KP."

Kim shook her head, "Ron, I would rather have no one else but you by my side. People see me as a hero but it is us together that save the world. I couldn't have done it half of the times without you."

The other girls nodded at Ron, some recalling how he stopped that monster Gill or the times he has done things with Kim they knew they would never be able to do. Not many can stand next to Kim when trouble starts. None of them could handle what those two can do almost every day.

 **Yori smiled at him, "Stoppable-san you are a great warrior and will defeat the evil Aku."**

" **And you're not along Ron," Kim said confidently. "Joss and I are here to help."**

 **Joss nodded with a wide grin, "Darn tooting we will."**

 **"But guys, what can I do? I mean Kim is the one who saves the world.**

Kim sighed, "I feel like we are repeating ourselves."

"At least they got your personalities right if they are reacting like you two," Monique pointed out.

"That was one reason we thought you guys were voice acting," Jessica admitted, "It not only sounded like you two but also how they were just like you guys. It is pretty convincing"

"It still freaks me out," Ron said, "I know I didn't have anything to do with this and yet here it is."

"tell me about it," Kim added still trying to understand this. The story she gets just fine; it is the whole show staring them itself without their knowledge that bugged her.

 **And Toshimiru had years of training, with masters from all over the world. He went everywhere to be able to beat this guy and I am nowhere close to being like that. I barely got through what little training I had at Yamanouchi. I can't even take a piece of food from the lunch lady there." Ron said trying to get them to see reason.**

"Huh?" Marcella asked not really understanding this part the first time she heard it.

Ron glanced around before he sighed. He did mess up by accidently telling them of the school so a few minor details that weren't important could not hurt. "Each morning when we wake up the students wait in a line for a lunch lady at the school. We are to take a pair of chopstick and try and steal a thing of food while she moves the tray. With the fast speeds they were going I barely got anything."

"So you didn't eat?" Kim asked with a frowned not liking how a student would not get to eat if they fail.

"No I did," Ron corrected "that was only for breakfast and even then Yori and Rufus give me some of the stuff they gotten."

The girls blinked at the naked mole rat wondering how he manage to get food and Ron couldn't. after seeing the little guy in action they knew he was more than meets the eye.

 **Kim smiled at her boyfriend, "Ron it's not how much you train, if you have to beat this thing then you will. You are just as much of a hero as I am."**

 **Joss nodded, "That's right, if anyone can save the world it's us."**

 **However, the sky grew dark and everyone looked up at the sky roof seeing the sun was being blocked by black clouds.**

" **AHH HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" came the booming laugh as the sky around the mall darken even more and became almost red in color. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! AH HA!"**

"He's here~" Tara said slowly adding to the tension now forming as they watch.

 **The roof was broken into before the towering black demon came down and form inside the building. People screamed as the demon formed and ran to the exits. Aku ignored the 'ants' below him as he scanned for his bane. Aku found the sword within a group below him. He spotted the blond holding the cursed sword. When he noticed the age and stature of the warrior he blinked unable to help himself. "You? You are the one destine to defeat me?" his shock face became a smirk "Bah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You are but a child. Our fight will be short indeed."**

"He's over confident," Kim muttered.

"Well he can't be hurt expect for the sword," Hope reminded her, "So he has a little bit of a reason to be confident."

"Show him your moves Ron," Monqiue said wanting to see the big guy taken down.

 **Aku reached out for them, but Kim reach into action. She pressed a button on her Kimmunicator and her battle suit sprang from the small watch. Wade has upgraded the suit so she can take it anywhere but she lacked her stealth mode but she figured it was better without all the other bugs.**

Kim went wide eyed, "Whoa! What is that?"

"No idea," Wade said speaking for the first time on the small Kimmunicator. "it looks like the battle suit I have been toying with but this one seems complete and a better upgraded version of it."

Kim was quite looking at the version of her on the screen with the battle suit on. She knew Wade was making something like that but seeing its working form was something she did not expect to see.

 **Kim ran forward and threw a punch at the hand with her fist glowing blue with the energy of the suit. The hit did not hurt Aku but it did push his hand slightly. Aku narrowed his eyes before he swiped at Kim. Kim raised her shield but it broke easily and she was sent flying.**

Kim winced as did a few others seeing the hit. "Man I didn't last long," she muttered.

"It's okay KP," Ron said holding her shoulder "I don't think this guy counts as a normal villain."

 **Aku laughed before he raised a clenched hand to finish her. Ron gasped seeing this and drew the lotus blade. Ron ran forward and sliced Aku's side with the lotus blade, all the while Aku screamed in pain. He glared down at Ron, "The sword will not save you. You do not have the skills necessary to defeat me."**

 **Aku's clawed jabbed at Ron, intending to finish him quickly. Ron raised the sword and it transformed into a large shield. Aku was stunned not only when it claws bounced off but the fact the sword changed forms. Had something happen to the lotus blade to have this kind of magic?**

Kim and Monqiue looked at Ron who shifted his gaze though that was enough to let them know that it was true. The other girls, who have seen the Lotus Blade transform to not be surprise, found it amusing that the real sword had that magic.

 **It was then did Aku see that he could not fight him like this. With his body so small and his own form so big, he will have a harder time hitting him not counting whatever new abilities the sword hid. He shifted his form and became a large ape with powerful arms and sharp claws. Ron notice even though Aku changed forms; his face, fire lit eyes, horns and teeth were the same. Aku then charged at Ron.**

"Ah man," Ron moaned, "he can transform too? What's next laser eyes?"

Tara open her mouth to answer but Hope quickly slapped her hand over the girl's mouth while shaking her head.

 **Ron jumped out of the way as Aku slammed his arm into the floor breaking it. He punched and slashed his claws, breaking table and walls around the food court. Ron manage to ducked under a blow and slash Aku's side. Aku fell to the ground and spread out. His form then shifted and became a large scorpion.**

 **Rufus peeked out from his pocket and squeaked loudly in freight as Ron was force to jump away as Aku snapped his claws at him.**

 **Ron pushed one snapping claw away with the lotus blade and then jump back to avoid his stinger tail. Aku lashed out with his tail more and Ron was using all his skills to avoid and block the large stinger. Ron then jumped up over the next strike and cut the stinger off. "Ahh!" Aku scream and Ron took his chance to rush Aku.**

"Doing good so far," Monique said on the edge of her seat.

Kim was also the same as she watched Ron fight, "At least Ron is not going onto the offensive now."

 **Aku jump back and became a large snake. He lashed out and was able to wrap Ron twice. He squeezed hard and Ron cried out in pain. Ron was forced to drop the sword as he was squeezed. Rufus was able to pop out and spotted the sword. Rufus dropped down and manage to hold the sword and with its magic he turned it into a dagger, or a large sword to him. He turned and stabbed the sword into one of the coils around Ron. "Gahh!" Aku was force to let go and gain some distance.**

"Boo-yeah!" Ron cried as Rufus cheered in his lap, "And points to the naked mole rat."

"Boo-yeah!" Rufus cheered.

 **Aku became a large tiger and jumped at Ron ready to rip him apart. Ron got the lotus blade from Rufus and stood his ground. When Aku was close enough he slashes the sword right in front of him. Aku was cut right down the middle, both side flaying either side of Ron. Aku fell into a dark puddle like form before he shot up and became a large bird. "You are stronger then I first thought but you cannot defeat the great Aku!"**

"Brave word for someone running," Monique mocked at the screen unable to help herself.

"How much longer can he take though?" Kim had to ask.

The other girls were quite as they were getting excited seeing the first episode again. The fight really was setting part of the tone for them.

 **Ron shifted the lotus blade into a large shuriken and threw it at the bird Aku which slashed Aku's wing off. Aku fell to the floor in pain. Aku could not believe what was happening. "I cannot to lose to a child. I refuse to lose to a CHILD!" and Aku changed again.**

 **Ron looked up as Aku became a western style large dragon. He was barely fitting in the mall as he tore open the walls in his anger. "Now you will face my wrath little samurai." He said before he blew fire at him.**

Ron paled slightly seeing the dragon "Oh that's not good."

"You already got the sword," Crystal said with a raised brow, "Just slay the thing."

Ron sighed, "Easier said than done." He then blinked, "Wait I don't have to slay any dragons so I'm okay."

"Maybe we should try and see if you got any of the skills," Kim suggested, "Show us what you learned at that ninja school."

The girls looked excited and turned to Ron waiting for his answer. Ron gulped and said softly "I'll see what I can do."

 **Ron screamed before he turns the sword into a dome to protect himself and Rufus. Aku swung his tail at the dome and knock the dome with the heroes inside towards Joss and Yori. The sword changed back as Ron got up and grabbed it again.**

 **Ron looked up at the beast Aku had formed, "Oh man, where KP when you need her?"**

"Down for the count," Monique answered. She then noticed the look Kim sent her way and shrugged, "Sorry girlfriend but you know it's true here."

Kim frowned but she had to admit her friend was right.

Yori helped steady him, "Stoppable-san I know you can defeat him."

" **But how Yori?" Ron asked as Joss came into view Rufus held in her hands, "Everything so far has been the sword's power and not my own. KP would be a better hero here."**

 **Joss frown, "See here Ron, Kim can't help right now. Besides the sword did not do everything. Did the sword make you attack and, jump and move around? Did the sword change on its own or did you make it change? You're a bigger hero then Kim and this is your chance to show everyone."**

Kim smiled at her cousin. Sure she worded it differently but Kim knew it was what Ron needed.

 **Ron was unsure before Yori placed a hand on his shoulder, "Believe in yourself Stoppable-san."**

 **Ron looked at them before focusing on Rufus who smile and gave him the thumbs/claws up. Ron smiled, "Let's do this buddy."**

 **Rufus jumped onto Ron's shoulder before the pair closed their eyes. They focus on what was most important.** _ **'I need to protect everyone here. Mom, Dad, Hana, Yori, Joss, everyone else in Middleton, even the world…and most importantly…Kim.'**_

Kim blinked at this last part before she blushed and looked away while the other girls sighed finding the scene a bit romantic with the hero thinking of his love even in battle.

 **His body had a flash of blue light around him before it was gone but Ron and Rufus felt like they were ready. Joss and Yori felt the change in Ron and both smiled knowing he has this down.**

Kim was surprised at this and glanced at Ron. Ron himself was surprised at the bit of blue light but he glanced at Rufus as the naked mole rat looked back at him thinking of the same thing, the same power they both share.

 **Aku watched all this happen amused at their little attempt to rally. When the boy was ready Aku smirked cruelly before he lunged at Ron. With his new boost Ron leapt high into the air and held the sword ready. "Boo-yeah!" Ron cried as he swung the sword. Joss, Yori and those few that stayed to see the fight waited.**

 **"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" Aku screamed before Ron shot out having sliced right through him. Ron landed panting but his grin never leaving his face. Aku fell and became his basic form. He groaned watching as Ron walked closer to him.** _ **'How can it be?'**_ **Aku cursed in pain. He wondered if the Samurai that defeat him had somehow reincarnated into this boy but it did not seem likely. Ron stood over him with his sword pointed at him, ready to finish him off. Like Kim, Ron was not one to finish someone like this but he knew it was the only way.**

Ron frowned here, not liking the choice his guy was making. Kim noticed and placed her hand on his, "Ron, I agree with him.

"But KP…"

"This is not one of our villains," Kim said softly "this is a true monster that will hurt everyone. A demon as we already seen. If it came down to it…I think, I would make the same decision."

Ron looked down before he found truth in Kim's words and nodded.

" **It's over," he muttered as he raised his sword.**

" **Not yet," Aku muttered before he struck.**

Rufus screech in terror, "On no!"

Ron stiffen hearing this, "It's a trap!"

 **Aku then open his mouth and let out a screech as several rings shot out. Ron thinking this was a new attack jumped back and landed next to Joss and Yori. The rings moved and formed above the group. Before they could do anything they were sucking into the portal he just made.**

"What!" Ron, Monique and Kim shouted seeing that. "What happen!?" Ron cried his hands on his head. He did not see that coming.

The other girls were quite so not to spoil anything for their friends. No matter how much they wanted to say something.

 **He gave a booming laugh as his portal close, "** **AHH! HA! HA! HA! HA! You were an interesting opponent despite being so young, much like the samurai. We will meet again and next time you will not be so fortunate. But go new samurai, try you best to fight me in a world you know not. It will make your fall all that sweeter. Yes, fall in the future that is Aku."**

"What does he mean by that?" Kim asked aloud with her brows narrowed.

 **The demon laughed again before he noticed someone. He turned to see the glaring eyes of Kim. Aku laughed, "Now little hero, let us see what you can do against the great and all Powerful Aku!"**

Kim groaned and sagged her head, "Great, I turn up too late. I was no help whatsoever."

Ron had a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay KP, I know you would have helped us if you could.

 **Kim scoffed as her anger grew, "Even you have an ego like the rest of my villains. I don't know what you did, but I will not lose here."**

 **Aku laughed as Kim powered up and jump at Aku.**

The group were on the edge of their seats before the image froze and the style changed slightly. Then the screen with black. "What?" Kim muttered before credits started to play. "No!"

Monqiue screamed out, "They did not just end it on a god damn cliffhanger like that! That is just wrong!"

"So not cool!" Ron added.

The others giggled "hey how do you think we felt when we first saw it?" Hope asked. "You guys are lucky you get to see the next one right after this. We had to wait three days for the next one."

"I guess that could have been worst," Kim admitted.

"Get the next one going," Monique moaned, "I don't want to wait."

"Alright going now," Wade said getting the TV to start again, "The next chapter, **The Future and Xmki**."

* * *

Well there is the first episode that they were able to see. Sorry for the slow delay but things in life slowed me down. I hope you all enjoyed this and I will get the next chapter up when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Well sorry for the wait on this one. I just never got around to this idea for a while and it didn't help with myself having to work two job. but I am slowly getting to work on my older stories when I have the chance as well as my newer stories and ideas. But for now the cast will get to see the future, Xmki herself and of the horrors she brings onto the future. So I'll stop boring you all and get this story started.

Disclaimer; I do not know Kim Possible; the bits uses from Samurai Jack (which is getting a reboot which is awesome!) or even the story itself. Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki belongs (sorta) to blackheart0009 and all OC and plot points are his alone. Hope you enjoy this very much blackheart.

Reading Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki

Wade got the next episode started and the first thing they saw was a black screen and white bold words.

 **(Last time)**

"Well looks like we get a small recap," Monique said still slightly annoyed the last episode was a cliffhanger.

Ron frowned, "Is it really needed? I mean it was just one episode ago."

"Oh relax Ron," Kim said rolling her eyes, "It won't be that bad."

The screen flashed as the scene played out before it flashed again to a different scene.

 ***Aku Towering over the valley* "FREEEEEDOMMMM! AHH HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" The laugh echoed around the valley making it seem even more menacing "At long last, I Aku the Shogun of Sorrow am free to smite the world as I did in ages past."**

 **Master Sensei gasped as he came out of his vision. "No, he is free!"**

 ***Yori standing before Ron* "Stoppable-san, I am here under orders of Master Sensei to give you this, and to tell you that Yamanouchi may have fallen to a great evil."**

" **This samurai was Toshimiru, the founder of Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar and the Yamanouchi School of ninjutsu."**

Tara sighed, "I still can't believe that is a real ninja school."

Ron groaned at his slip up and hoped that Yori and Master Sensei would forgive him.

" **He was also the one who first defeated Aku with the Lotus Blade. He was also known as Samurai Jack, though I have no idea why."**

 ***Aku towers over Ron* "You? You are the one destine to defeat me?" his shock face became a smirk "Bah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You are but a child. Our fight will be short indeed.**

"He's in for a surprise," Kim muttered with a small smirk. She always enjoyed seeing villains' reaction to how helpful Ron can be when no one else has faith in him.

 **"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" Aku screamed before Ron shot out having sliced right through him.**

" **It's over," Ron muttered as he raised his sword.**

" **Not yet," Aku muttered before he struck.**

 **Aku then open his mouth and let out a screech as several rings shot out.**

 ***Ron Yori and Joss gets sucked into the portal. Aku laughed as Kim powered up and jump at Aku.**

The screen revealed the title while Wade said, "Well short, quick and gets the main points across."

"I'm okay with it," Ron admitted. "So what's this episode?"

"It's called **The Future and Xmki** " Wade replied.

Kim raised a brow at the title and figure out what Aku did at once but now she was interested in the reveal of this Xmki. The screen came to life in flashes of black and white from the spell or portal Aku made.

 **All three of them screamed as they were sent through the tunnel. Their voices seemed to echo and everything they saw, which was just each other, was in flashing black and white lights. They were only there for a few minutes before they were dropped out of the sky. They barely had a few seconds to see some crazy skyscrapers being finding themselves in the middle of traffic with flying cars.**

Kim winced seeing the three's predicament. Even she would admit that would shock her coming out and falling into the air with flying cars speeding around her.

 **Joss screamed out loud as a car nearly hit her. Yori, who was closest, grabbed her before they landed feet first on the roof of a car before jumping to the next one. Ron landed on the hood of another flying car with a thud. Rufus groaned inside the safety of his pocket. One car behind them pulled guns out of its front bumper and started to fire on the one Ron landed on.**

"Oh c'mon!" Ron cried, "Why are they shooting at me?"

"No idea," Tara admitted, "Never really thought of why that happen."

 **Ron saw this and was forced to duck from the rapid fire. He heard the sound of bullets hitting the car and knew he had to stop the attacker. He held the lotus blade and it became another large shuriken. With a toss the spinning blade flew through the air.**

 **The lotus blade cuts through the front end breaking the guns before it goes and cut the back end as well. The car was now speeding downward out of control and crashed.**

"Boo-yeah!" Ron cried.

"Nice work Ron," Kim said before she frowned, _'I wonder if that driver manages to get out through.'_

 **Ron caught the lotus as it became normal before he jumped to another car. Joss and Yori sees him so Joss pulled her grappling hook. Unlike her first homemade one this one was like Kim's as a birthday gift from Wade. The pair swung down with Ron before they landed in some lane-like pit filled with scarp cars and other metals.**

Kim thought it over and she can see herself having Wade make one for her cousin…once she matures a bit more and gotten some more skills.

 **Ron smiled seeing everyone was alright. But they were not out of danger as the trench started to shake. They turned to see what was causing the problem. Up ahead was a large a truck with even large metal wheels with sharp spike like teeth sticking out. It was crushing the cars in the way and it was heading right for them.**

"Man, you three are having some bad luck," Monique pointed out.

Ron sighed, "Story of my life half the time."

 **Joss grinned and held her grappling hook. The older teens held onto her as the girl fired the hook and pulled then out as the truck rolled by. When they landed on the side walk like area they notice three street kids; at least they thought they were street kids, wearing the strangest outfits of purple, blue and green with matching skin tones looking at them and then they started cheering. They seem to have watched their little stunt from the very beginning. The street kids then started talking animatedly about the events they scene.**

Monique, the biggest fashion lover of the group, stared wide eyed in horror, "WTH? WIT? WATW!?"

"Huh?" Crystal asked confused and she was not the only one.

Kim ticked off her fingers as she translated, "What the hell, what is this and what are they wearing."

"No idea but the green one has a lava lamp for a hat," Ron pointed out before he had a thoughtful look, "Hey do you think?"

"No," Kim and Monique shot down without hesitation.

Ron pouts, "But it looks so cool."

"No," the two girls repeated.

 **"That was so awesome. The girl was 'whoa!' falling between all the cars before the other one saved her." The purple one said.**

" **Oh yeah and they started jumping from car to car like it was simple trick on the hover board. Too easy." The blue one added.**

 **"Yeah yeah, and that car got the guns out the Blondie went all old school ninja skill with the star up and sent the thing to the ground. Boom!" the green one said, which looked the weirdest with a large hat that went over his eyes that held a lava lamp on top.**

" **And then they landed all nice and easy, all cool like being all 'No sweat yo'." The purple kid said and went into a pose at the end with his arms crossed across his chest.**

 **"A-and they were in the pit and got all in the crushers face and got out, that was off the chain yo!" the three went on all laughing at the show they were given.**

"Well not sure what to say about the future's slangs."

"The writers are just trying too hard." Hope said with a shrug not really caring about the teens' slang.

 **Yori and Joss were all confused not understanding a word they were saying.**

 **"Uh, excuse me?" Ron said and the teens stopped talking for a few minutes to listen. "Thanks, do you know where we are?"**

 **The kids laughed somewhat at Ron's question. "My friends, you are at is the center of sector d spaceport. The lowest worst lived area of the whole city." the purple skin teens answered.**

"That would explain how bad this place looks," Monique mutters.

 **The three look at each other, still having no idea where they were "Okay thanks but that does not really help us. Is there any way we can get in contact with whoever is your leader?" Ron asked, but instead of answering the teens laughed for a bit.**

 **"Girl, you don't see Xmki. Xmki sees you." One said and motioned to a screen that was playing a video.**

" **Xm-ki?" Ron asked slowly saying the name out before the three up at the screen. It was some sort of advertisement which held a strange figure.**

"So we get to see the bad girl for the first time," Monique said crossing her arms having not seen what Xmki looked like unlike Kim and Ron, "Let's see how bad she looks."

 **At first Ron thought it was Aku but then saw that the figure was no doubt female from one swim suit ad. Her skin was literally black like Aku's but her face was a pale white making it look almost like a mask or face of a doll. Her hair was a long flowing orangish red that reached the small of her back. Through her hair were four squarish horns not unlike the ones Aku had. And on top of her eyes was fire, reached and flowing behind her even when the woman was not moving. Her hands were not claws like Aku's but simple round human looking with pink fingernails where a nail would be on a human hand. While she looked beautiful she still had an air of power around her. They looked around and saw more screens with different advertisements all with the same woman in them.**

"Okay I can see how she might be related to Aku," Monique admitted.

"They are too similar to be a coincidence," Kim added. "So we know nothing about her?"

Tara opens her mouth but Hope covered it before she could say anything, "Just theories and small facts the show gives. It's better to just see for yourself."

 **The street kids nodded "Yeah that's right. The Deliverer of Darkness"**

" **The Master of Masters,"**

" **The Mistress of Sorrow"**

"All interesting nicknames," Ron admitted, "Some that one of our villains might have picked."

"Maybe Drakken or Senor Senior Senior," Kim said "Maybe Monkey Fist if one of them involved monkey."

Ron shivered, "She would be a lot worst if her had monkey minions."

" **How can this be?" Yori asked looking at the woman and knew she looked too much like Aku for her liking, "Why does she look like Aku?"**

 **"Aku? Never heard of him." The purple kid answered, "But she's always been the charge."**

 **The three teens started to ponder and wonder where they were. Ron started to sweat trying to figure out where they are and what was going on. Rufus squeaked in concern as his buddy's actions.**

 **"You okay? You don't look so good." One of the kids said looking at Ron.**

 **"Yeah, I'm just a little tweaked. Do you know where the nearest Bueno Nachos we can rest for a bit?"**

Kim was about to tell Ron she doubted that Bueno Nachos was still around but felt it might be kinda harsh.

 **"Never heard of any Bueno Nachos but right over there will hook you up nice." The green kid said motioning to a door with three slots.**

"Well that's odd," Ron said, "Why wouldn't they heard of Bueno Nachos?"

Kim and Monique shared a look but wordlessly agreed to say nothing.

 **"Thanks." Ron said as they walked to the door and knocked.**

 **"What do you want?" The doorman asked as three sets of eyes opened to see the ones who knocked.**

"Rude much," Monique muttered.

 **"We were told that we could refresh ourselves here." Yori said politely but the doorman was confused.**

 **"Wha-"**

 **"They just want a drink man!" One of the kids that showed them the door answered.**

 **"A drink? Why didn't you just say so?" The door then opened to loud music and dancers as the three teens went in. Once inside they came upon a scene they did not expect.**

Kim, Ron, Wade and Monique stared as the screen shows the large bar. It looked straight out of a movie with the different aliens about and the bar itself.

 **The bar was filled with loud beating music. Several dancers were inside pods dancing around as strange alien beings watch. They saw a strange octopus like alien serve several drinks at once. Joss noticed at one table a bluish green alien with a long mouth and pouty lips was pointing a gun at a human looking man. The man however shot the alien under the table with a laser bolt from his gun. The alien fired as well but it missed the guy's head. Joss was impress that the man didn't even flinch as the blot nearly missed him before the alien flopped dead on the table and the gun clattered to the floor. Joss gulped seeing the murder before her eyes and the fact no one even looked up during this whole scene. As the man walked out of the bar she noticed the others were still walking so she went to catch up.**

Ron raised a brow, "Anyone have a Star Wars vibe to that scene?"

"I did," Kim admitted.

"A lot of fans did," Hope pointed out "I think it was intended."

"SWIK," Monique said (Star Wars is King) "A lot of shows and movies have small pieces that pay tribute. MSTM."

"Seeing the other girls' confused looked Kim said, "Makes sense to me."

 **Ron stopped in front of a table looking at one scary looking alien. He looked like a cross between a frog and a slug. Green with brown spots, his yellow eyes glared at Ron. "And what are you looking at?" he asked before he backhanded Ron to the floor.**

Ron slightly jumped t this while Kim narrowed her eyes at this.

 **The alien stood up and start to make toward Ron. Yori got between them and bowed to the alien. "Please forgive my friend, we did not mean to be rude."**

 **"No human, it is not that easy," the alien muttered as he stood several head tall then Yori. He reached behind him and pulled something off his back.**

 **All three teens recognized that this alien wanted to fight so Yori tried to end this peacefully. "Please forgive us, we do not wish to hurt you."**

 **The alien laughed, "It is not me who will get hurt, human." He said this last word as if she was lower than scum.**

"Sounds like human are a minority," Kim observed.

"We've seen a wide virility of character and races in the series," Liz explained, "And while we see plenty if human characters beside the main one, none we've seen so far has any position of power."

 **Rufus was the first to notice what the alien pulled out. The strange device the alien pulled that held a blade at the end. He squeaked in warning as the alien swung at them. He swung down but was shocked that he missed. Yori had jumped back while Ron had jumped up over the alien and pulled his sword free. He swung down to cut the weapon off to end the fight but the alien moved. He screamed as his hand was removed instead.**

"Whoa!" Ron cried out shocked at that his character did. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's fine Ron," Kim reassured him. "You were aiming for the weapon and cut off the hand by mistake."

"Speaking of which," Wade started getting their attention again. "Check out the hand."

 **Ron looked in horror at what he had done, as he never did anything like that to anyone before but then saw the hand sparked with wiring jutting out of the wound.**

 **"A cyborg?" he muttered seeing the robot hand but the fleshy head.**

 **Everybody looked up staring at what they just saw. Several more alien like the first stood up and pulled out their weapons. Ron got into a stance with the lotus blade ready while Yori drew her short blade. Joss was into her stance as Kim taught her a bit but looked worried.**

"Way to go Ron," Monique said with a small smirk, "You started a bar fight. Just like Pain King and Steel Toe."

Ron beamed being compared to his favorite wrestlers.

 **While all of this was happening, inside one of the pods a group of three dogs were talking with a well-armed lizard like alien while having drinks.**

 **"I say old chap; will you do it?" One of the dogs asked, a blue fur wiener dog wearing an explorer's hat, a red bow tie and a monocle.**

The new viewers blinked at this. "Talking dogs? Okay that's new" Kim admitted.

"Better than monkeys," Ron said happy about that.

Rufus muttered annoyed since he was the talking animal of the group.

 **But the alien took a final swig of his drink he grabbed the blue dog, pulled him up into the alien's face before he said something in an alien language and left the pod.**

 **"What did he say? Will he do it?" The first dog asked as a smaller black Scott's terrier who also has the same type of hat and a pipe.**

"I don't think so," Monique said shaking her head.

 **"No, he says you're out of your mind you blasted idiot. Who would want to go against Xmki?" The terrier said with a hint of a Scottish accent.**

"What's this?" Kim asked aloud with a raised brow.

 **"What do we do know? We've asked just about everyone here." Said a large hound dog wearing a tie and hat as well but with a sad look on his face. The blue dog then noticed Ron and the others fighting the aliens outside their pod.**

 **"I say, what about them?" the blue one asked gesturing to Ron's group.**

 **"The lad and lassies about to get their bums disintegrated?" the terrier asked not really interested.**

Kim smirked knowing the dogs will be in for a surprise.

 **"Ooh, I can't watch." The hound said before covering his eyes.**

 **"Oh yes, I like them." The small dog said looking at the fight that was taking place in front of them.**

"GTK," Monique muttered, keeping an eye on her friends as the screen got close to the fighting again. (Good To Know)

 **One alien charged and Ron jumped up and kicked the surprised alien in the face, which knocked him over. He then used his blade to block another one. He then pushed the blades back and attacked. They too lost their robot arms and weapons. Ron was force to duck under another attack but he came up and cut the attacker in half. Ron was stunned at what he just did but forces those feeling down as he was attacked again.**

Ron, Kim and Monique went wide eyed seeing Ron cut an alien in half. They knew this was fake and it was an alien but still Ron did something he wouldn't normally do. To see himself/your best friend cut down a person was not easy to register.

 **Yori was focused on her battle as she threw several throwing star into the neck of one of her opponents. She had faced death before and knew when to push it down. She bent backwards to avoid another attack, then she kicks his weapon sending it right at his head. The alien went wide eyed when his weapon cut into his neck. Yori had no time to think as she blocked the blade of another before she pushed him back and stabbed at him.**

Ron winced her. He knew Yori was skilled, heck he was the only person he knew that could easily go toe to toe with Kim and Shego, but it was still scary seeing her act like a ninja and take the alien down for good.

 **Ron turned the Lotus Blade into a shield to block an attack from the front and pushed him back. He then jumped over another alien trying to attack him from behind. He turned his weapon back into a blade and beheaded both aliens.**

 **Joss was trying to fight but these alien were a lot bigger than her and she was forced to keep avoiding the blades. She was smacked aside from a back hand of an alien and she slid underneath a table.**

Kim narrowed her eyes and didn't notice she was growling slightly. She knew this was fake and yet she hated seeing her younger cousin being not only attacked but treated like this.

 **Joss growled in anger when she placed a hand down to pick herself up she felt something. She looked down to see the object was a gun. The very same gun the alien dropped when he was shot. She picked it up staring at the strangely light weight gun before the table was ripped up and the alien appeared above her.** **The alien growled out and held the blade up, ready to finish Joss, "Die Human!" it shouted.**

To Kim the next scene was as if it was slow motion. Her eyes slowly went wide and her mouth slowly opens into a silent gasp. She knew what was going to happen next before it even showed the scene but she did not want to believe it.

 **Joss did not know what happen, she just reacted. The hand moving the gun moved and she fired three times. All three blots flew and struck the alien in the chest. He stood there stunned before he keeled over backwards and fell dead. She felt a little sick, hand held over her mouth, at what she had done. She gasped trying to keep her lunch down before she noticed one alien charging at Ron from behind. She went wide eyed before she brought the gun up and fired again. The blot hit the alien in the back of the head and he fell dead.**

Ron was now also gapping while Rufus fainted. They never thought Joss would ever do something like that. Kim had to force tears from forming in her eyes seeing her younger cousin kill someone with a gun. She had to repeat in her head that this wasn't real.

 **And with that the fight was over. Joss stood there holding the gun before she dropped it. As one both she and Ron went to their knees and threw up. The horror at what they had done coming back with vengeance. Yori knelt down beside Ron and rubbed his back to help him.**

Kim let out a breath of relief. She never had to go through that but she knew that if Ron and Joss were reacting like this then it was a good thing for them. She wasn't even sure if she could have done the same thing. Next to her Ron was sitting still trying to process it all.

 **The dogs were amazed thought out the whole fight, "By jove they're good." The small blue dog said "They're perfect!"**

" **Aye but they'll never do it," exclaim the small black one.**

"Do what?" Ron asked shaking his head to get his thoughts back together.

"I'm sure we'll find out," Jessica said before Tara could open her mouth.

 **"Oh we'll see about that, I'll go and invite them to join us," said the small blue dog, whom seemed to be the leader.**

 **"Be careful Rothchild" the hound dog said as the blue dog went toward them.**

 **The dog arrived as they recover from their sickness and manage to get to their feet. "Oh, excuse me." The small blue dog said causing the three to look around wondering where the voice came from. "I say, down here old fellow." The group looked down to see a small blue dog talking.**

 **Yori stared before she reacted at once "Talking demon dog!" she shouted as she readied her weapon.**

Kim giggled at this, "What a reaction."

"Can't blame her though," Crystal said, "Not everyone has seen the things you two have."

"True," Ron admitted, "And Yori didn't know much of modern trends and things anyways."

 **"Good heavens where!"**

 **"Whoa Yori! I don't think it's a demon." Ron said stopping Yori's attack noticing that the dog was scared when Yori said the word 'demon'.**

 **"Oh, you meant me. I can assure you miss that I am by no means a demon."**

 **"You can talk." Joss said as she looked at him.**

Rufus, who had recovered, narrowed his eyes and muttered disgruntle.

 **"But of course," he said, noticing their stares he added. "I take it you're not from around here. Why not join me and my friends for some refreshments and I will explain everything." the blue dog said leading the group to the pod that had his group.**

 **They moved around to make room for everyone and the dogs ordered some drinks from an alien waitress with three eyes. They waited for the drinks for a while in an uncomfortable silence. Ron looked from dog to dog wonder what was going on. The hound offered a small smile, which he returned. Rufus stood on the table between everyone as he looked at dogs. The blue one leaned down and sniffed the interesting creature. Rufus muttered as he was sniffed.**

The real Rufus reacted pretty much the same way even if he wasn't getting the same treatment.

 **The pod then opened up and the waitress was back with a tray of drinks. "Your refreshments are here."**

" **Splendid," the wiener dog said as the waitress places the drinks down.**

 **Ron, Joss and Yori looked at the strange drinks not sure how to drink them, or what they were, while the three dogs were lapping the drinks up vigorously like a normal would from a water bowl. It was a little strange to them.**

 **The blue dog then looked up. "My friends, I do apologize. How rude of us. We haven't introduced ourselves." he said before going to the large dog. "This is Sir Dreyfuss Alexander, chief of excavation. Er, Dreyfuss old boy, you're drooling again." The leader said noticing the drool.**

 **"Oh, sorry." The newly named Dreyfuss said as he shook his head and the drool went all over the place, much to the girls' disgusted.**

Monique gagged, "That's nasty."

 **"You blasted idiot! You're getting everyone wet!" the small black dog scolded Dreyfuss.**

 **"And this fine gentleman is Angus McDuffy, artifact aficionado. And I am sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild III, or Rothy for short." Rothy said with a small giggle fit after his name.**

"Seem friendly enough," Kim muttered now having a name for the dogs.

 **"You see," started Rothy, "We are archeologist trying to discover the secret to our past. Only a short time ago did we discovered that our ancestors walk on both our arm and our legs." he said in a tone that shows how proud they were of this discovery.**

"So?" Monique asked not seeing the point.

"It must mean a big deal to them," Kim suggested, "from the sound of it most if not all dogs are like them. To find out they least advance must be mind changing."

Wade also added his two cents. "Considering what we found out about the first humans I can understand that seeing as far we have come from simple Neanderthals."

 **"We could have told you that," muttered Joss not wanting to offend them.**

 **"This is all very strange," muttered Yori, though everyone could hear her, "Cars that fly, strange creatures and now dogs that talk in human tongue."**

 **"What do you mean? Asked all the dogs at once.**

 **Yori realized what she said and said quickly trying to no offend their new friends like before, "I mean no disrespect, back home dogs were faithful companions but the dogs we all knew just, umm, barked."**

 **The dogs looked at them before they started to talk excitedly. "Did you hear that?! The ancient myths are true!" Stated Rothy.**

"I see your point KP," Ron added finally seeing it.

 **"But how would they know? They'd have to be thousands of years old!" asked Angus.**

 **Rothy thought about it before he pulled out some kind of scanner that was attached to his noise and pointed it at Ron, who was closest, and started to sniff him. The humans and naked mole rat all stared as Rothy looked at the scanner and exclaimed, "My word, I do believe you two (points to Yori and Ron) born roughly sixteen B.X. sixteen years before Xmki enslaved the earth. The younger one is about thirteen years and the interesting little creature is even less than that." the humans all went wide eyed at this. "You my friends are living fossils."**

"Whoa," Monique muttered aloud but even Kim and Ron were surprised at this. Kim, while having an idea that could have been the case frowned hearing something else, "Okay B.X? someone really has an ego."

"She can be a bit of a ham at times," Crystal admitted, "but she does control the world so it is expected."

"She has a point KP," Ron pointed out, "If Drakken, Shego or any of our other villains ruled the rules you know they would do the same."

"True," Kim admitted with a sigh.

 **They all sat stunned; they were not sent to another world, which they first thought, but who know how many years into the future. "It's not where we are, but when we are." Ron stated what they all knew. "Aku must have made that portal from before to rip us from our own time and sent us into the distance future." Rufus moaned scared about his friend and the one that was left behind.**

" **But how?" Joss asked "And what happen to the demon anyways? Where did this Xmki fellow come from then?**

"That's one question I'd like to know," Ron muttered.

" **I don't know but I'm sure we shall find the answer," Yori added all confused with this whole thing.**

 **"I do believe so, but let us get to why we call you here." Stated Rothy.**

 **The group looked at the dogs wonder what they needed from them. "We dogs live a nomadic life digging up the remains of ancient civilizations to uncover the mysteries of our past, but recently something we found something that derailed our expedition." Rothy said.**

 **"We had discovered a vein of rare jewels one day, but we weren't interested in them." Dreyfuss stated.**

 **"But Xmki is. It seems that they are a source of power for her." Angus said looking at them**

"of course they are," Kim muttered rolling her eyes.

" **So she enslaved us and bound us to her mines to forever dig up these gems. This is why we need you three." Rothy said as he looked at the three with hope in his eyes.**

 **"What can we do?" Joss asked wondering if this is what Kim felt like when asked for a mission.**

"It does sound like something you two would do," Monique pointed out.

"We have received a few missions similar to this," Wade admitted, "Though the times we did we had to make sure we were within the lines of the law and how we can react to it."

Kim nodded happy she was able to help people though she knew there were other times when she is unable to do so.

 **"I believe with your skills, you can free us from Xmki's enslavement so that we can escape in secret and continue out nomadic lifestyle of searching for answers to our mysteries past." Rothy answered as they thought about it for a bit.**

 **They all were quiet before they looked at one another. This was different then Kim's mission back home, the villainess ruled the world and they had nowhere to go or no one to turn to. Ron closed his eyes. He felt like he failed. Who knows what happen to their families because they were in the future. His thoughts went to Kim who was left behind. Did she make it out of the fight with Aku? Was her family out their somewhere? Was his?**

Ron frowned as these questions came up in his head as well. Would he be even able to handle this without Kim taking the lead? As if sensing his doubt Kim grabbed his hand. Ron looked at her and she gave him a comforting smile. Ron smiled back knowing it would be okay and he knew that the Kim in the show had faith in her best friend.

 **But one thing was for certain, these dogs needed his help and he would not let them down. Ron opens his eyes, "I will help you."**

 **Yori and Joss smiled knowing that they had his back. Rufus cheered ready as he jumped into his pocket.**

" **Splendid," Rothy said as they exited the pod. "We can take our rocket car."**

" **Rocket car?" Question Yori wondering that was.**

"Make sense if it is the future," Wade said interesting in seeing a close up look at one of the rockets.

 **As they walked Rothy then stopped, "Hold on a minute!" he said.**

"WWN?" Monique asked afraid something else has happen. (What's Wrong Now)

" **What's wrong?" Angus asked.**

" **Forgive me but I do believe you haven't told us your names." Rothy said.**

Kim shook her head, smiling fondly while Ron chuckled and rubbing the back of his head.

 **Ron blushed at this mistake before they introduced themselves. "I'm Ron Stoppable and this is Rufus,"**

" **Hi!"**

"Boo-yea!" the real Rufus called out seeing himself introduced properly.

" **Joss possible," Joss stated proudly.**

 **Yori bowed to them, "Greeting, my name is Yori."**

" **Oh very lovely names," Rothy said as they started off again and left the bar. "Fair, short and easy to remember. Well let's get going then."**

 **On their way out Joss grabbed the rest of the dead alien's guns and gear. She figures she would need them.**

Kim sighed sad at the fact her cousin was force to take the gear off a dead alien but she figured she had no choice.

 **Unknown to the group the waitress with the three eyes heard every single word. She watched them leave before she turned to the bar man and said, "I'm taking my break."**

 **The waitress put on a black robe with a hood and went outside before walking a far ways and into a teleport pod. In a flash of lighting she was gone.**

"That can't be good," Wade said to which Ron and Kim nodded also getting a feeling.

 **She appeared again in front of an evil and scary looking castle that would give Goths nightmares. As she entered she found herself in the back of a crowd gather on a lead of a narrow cliff overlooking a pit. The walls seem to look like they were on fire and you could see nothing but darkness below. The crowd was some kind of sea creatures as their suit they were wearing had helmets and held water.**

 **"Oh, great Xmki, please allow us refuge in your waters. Our oceans are all dried up and we have nowhere to go." Said the leader when was kneeling in front.**

Kim frowned at this. To have their home gone and desperate enough to beg a demon for help. It was something she could not comprehend.

 **Nothing happen then something shot up from the darkness below.**

Kim's, Monique's and Ron's eyes went wide as the dark shadow shot up, able to see it on the leader's helmet. It was something and the shadow alone showed how big the villain was.

 **The leader's eyes shot up in fear as Xmki formed, towering above them with wearing silk kimono like robe. Xmki looked down at them and said softly but in a still powerful voice and tone. "I know the fate of your world. For I was the one who took you oceans away."**

"Huh," Monique said tilting her head, "I didn't expect the soft voice. I expected a loud booming voice even if it is from a female."

"I guess," Ron said, "it would feel strange hearing it from a figure like that though.

Kim however frowned, knowing that Xmki is not only the cause of their pain and loss of home but now taunted them even if they were begging for her help when she was the one at fault.

 **This caused a young alien to move forward. "You monster!" he shouted pointing at Xmki in anger.**

 **"Silence fool!" commanded the leader before he turned to Xmki, "Forgive the boy milord, he is young and foolish."**

Ron and Kim winced knowing that the boy would not be forgiven.

 **Xmki scowled before she shot yellow beams of death from her eyes at the boy making him vanished, causing the leader to fall to his knees in sorrow.**

"Whoa!" Ron cried jumping from this sudden move. Kim stared stunned while Monique had jumped like Ron did. Rufus squeaked in fear and dove for cover in his pocket.

 **"The boy will return. He will learn proper respect for Xmki, and no greater teacher then the pit of hate. "**

" **Yes my lord. Your wisdom is unquestionable." The leader said on his knees with his hands in front clasped together.**

 **Xmki stood tall before she addressed the crowd, "I will allow you a home in my oceans, but you must pay homage to me. Once a month a new monument will rise up from the ocean, too remind the world who is its master." Xmki said this last part with narrowed eyes before she shouted "NOW BEGONE!"**

Kim growled, even if she was fake she was really hating this villain. In retrospect that means the creator did a good job with the villain. "Okay I am glad we never had a villain like her," Ron admitted.

"Amen boy, amen," Monique agreed even if she wasn't even the one to face the villains with them. Between ruling the world, forcing that alien race to serve under her after destroying their home, and sending one of them to a place that was hell in all but the name, this Xmki was a hell of a villain. And yet as a villain on TV she was enjoying the performance.

 **The crowd left leaving only the waitress. The waitress knelt down and lowers your hood. "Milord, I have important news,"**

" **What news could be considered important to the immortal Xmki?" Xmki asked in a formal yet a bored undertone.**

" **A group of skilled warriors has appeared and they wish to challenge your rule. They plan to free the canines from your mines."**

"She won't like that," Kim muttered already guess the reaction.

"Nope," Tara said simply. "Wait for it."

 **Xmki did not take this well, "WHAT!" now she had a different mindset then most warlords. She did not mind rebellion or challengers wishing to 'free' the world from her rule. She let them as they amused her greatly and felt great pleasure when she crushed them. The reason she was angry here was the fact the mines the canines were 'running' brought a large amount of power to her and losing them would be a bit of work to bring back up.**

"Huh," Kim muttered generally surprised, "that's a new way of thinking. Never had a villain like that before."

"Well she's immortal that has been around for who knows how long," Hope explained, "I'm sure she gets bored easily. This is probably a great source of entertainment for her as bad as that sounds."

"Still seems wrack," Monique muttered.

Marcella smirked, "She won't always be thinking this for long."

 **She turns to the wall of still flames behind him and she spread her arms, "Show me the fools!"**

 **Some of the flames moved showing an image of Ron, Rufus, Joss and Yori with the dogs getting into the rocket car. Ron turned having the feeling they were being watched and Xmki focused on his face.**

 **Xmki was stunned seeing them. "I see," she said slowly as she waved her hand dismissing the spy.** **She bowed and left her mistress to her plotting.**

Rufus peeked out and look at the villain as she focused on Ron. The look on her face puzzled him as she did not look outright angry like he expected.

 **Xmki stared at the image as they took off before she said with a barely noticeable smile, "So that is what Aku did to you four. No doubt thinking he would be rid of you for these thousands of years. Because of his and your actions I was born. And for that you have my thanks," here Xmki bowed slightly with her eyes closed even though they could not hear her.**

' _She was born after their battle?'_ Kim thought with a raised brow, _'So she must have come from Aku but still I feel like I am missing something.'_

 **But then her smile dropped and when she opens her eyes they were nothing but business. "But even that does not allow you to mess with my affairs in this future. You may fight for their freedom but I cannot allow you to do so without facing my wrath. If you wish to fight my rule with your life on the line…then so be it."**

 **She grinned widely, showing her canines were slightly curved like an oni or Aku's. She laughed as a clicking of thousands of metal feet, moving and a swarm started to leave the dark pit below.**

"Oh snap," Monique muttered watching something too dark for her to see crawled from the darkness.

"You can say that again," Liz muttered recalling a similar reaction when she first saw this.

"Oh snap," Ron repeated worried for his counterpart as well as Yori and Joss.

The scene change and now showed the gang riding inside the rocket car.

 **The group of three dogs and teens travelled far in the rocket jet to the mines that the dogs were enslaved at. Ron and Rufus did not feel much from the thrust as they were used to stuff just as fast if not faster. Joss was holding better but she never felt something this much while Yori was holding onto the seat in front of her scared.**

' _Poor Yori,'_ Ron thought figuring the girl would do the same.

 **She looked over and saw that Dreyfuss had his head out the window and sticking his tongue out as he enjoyed the ride.**

Rufus laughed at the dog, seeing plenty of other dogs do that. He did admit it was fun but he always had to hold on.

 **The rocket car made it to the mines with little problems. They landed and everyone got out. Ron and Joss got out just fine, but Yori were a little shaken and fell to her knees.**

 **"I say young lady, are quite alright?" Rothy asked looking at the girl.**

 **"I am fine. It was honorable of you to offer a ride, but it would also be my honor to walk." Yori managed to stand after a small rest.**

Ron shook his head since he knew Yori would say the same thing.

 **"Oh yes rocket rides and all that, but anyways, welcome to our camp." Rothy said as he started showing them the excavation camp.**

 **"Over the years we have discovered many amazing discoveries involving the history of canine kind." The group saw a dog statue, a fire hydrant and some billboards depicting dogs that would have been commonplace in their time.**

 **"Sadly, Aku has redirected our attentions to the excavations of his precious gems, and if Aku's unreasonable quotas are not fully met. I'm afraid terrible punishments are exacted." Rothy held his head as he pointed to a single area. The site made them sad and sick and the same time.**

Kim, Ron and Monique stared, gapping at the scene. They were horrified and felt slightly sick. Rufus took one look before he fainted. The others girls were sad seeing the scene again. It has been a long time since they first seen it but it was still a powerful and horrifying image.

 **"No." Joss said holding a hand to her mouth as tears began to form "How horrible"**

 **"This is just wrong sick." Ron said looking down as he just couldn't take the site. Rufus cried seeing what everyone else has.**

"Agreed" Ron muttered.

 **"Truly such a demon as Aku would commit such atrocities." Yori commented also unable to hide any form of sadness and her righteous rage. The site itself was of several dogs both male and female were slain and nailed in a crucified position. Their bodies in various states of decay as maggots and flies buzzed around them.**

Kim had tears coming to her eyes. She knew this was fake but this was too much.

 **Ron felt horrible seeing this and looked around the camp as Rothy went on.**

 **"My people spirits are broken. We simply cannot live like this any longer." Rothy finished as the four teens looked around and saw all the dogs working to mine the crystals, but they were weak and saddened. Pups forced to carry loads far bigger than their size and strength, and not even the elderly were spared as one of the elder dogs had collapsed with his spirit leaving the mortal vessel. Those nearby the deceased elder dog howled in sadness as others attempted to pick up the slack.**

Monique whipped her eyes as she cried, "Why is this so sad?"

Kim said nothing as she to cried softly. This was horrible to see the state of how these dogs were living. Kim wouldn't wish this upon anyone, even her villains. Ron nodded blowing his nose, not liking this at all. The other girls were sadden seeing the dogs back when they were slaves but they remember that they will be spared their fate and be free.

 **They were unable to stop the tears that were now falling with no sign of stopping. Ron cried; he has seen some bad things before but nothing ever like this. He then clenched his fist, Xmki caused this and he was the only one to stop her even if it was Aku at first. Everything else seemed tame to him now.**

 **Yori shook in anger and sadness, "Xmki, she truly is the worst then Aku seems to be. She has no honor to be able to do this. Even dogs should not be worked like dogs."**

Kim winced while Ron sighed, he knew Yori means well but she could have worded it better.

 **Though she said this with much passion, a cough made her look sheepish at the look the dogs were giving her.**

 **Suddenly one dog came running scared, "Xmki's forces approach from the south! They will be upon us by sunrise." Everyone was shocked at this, as already Xmki was onto them.**

"How bad is it?" Monique asked.

"Wait for it," Hope muttered.

 **Ron, Joss and Yori followed Rothy and the other dog to a lookout post where they looked through binoculars. Slowly a wave of black was moving across the land covering everything. A clicking noise was echoing getting slowly louder.**

"Oh…that bad," Monique muttered wide eyed.

"That is a big army," Kim said stunned seeing the mountains being covered in the black swarm.

"And we will have to fight them," Ron reminded them looking scared.

"Can it get any worse?" Monqiue asked but then the screen went black and the credits rolled. "Oh come on!"

"Looks like they want the battle for the next episode," Kim observe.

Ron nodded, "Yeah probably the best call. They got a good buildup and will get people wanting the big fight."

"And what a fight it was," Tara said with a grin.

"That good?" Monique asked.

"It's the last pilot," Liz explained, "These got everyone excited for the series and they went all out."

"No more stalling!" Ron declared pumping his fist, "I want to see my guy kick butt."

"I know he can do it," Kim said confidently.

"You heard them wiz-kid," Hope said aloud hoping Wade would hear them, "Play the last pilot."

"Here we go," Wade said bringing up the episode, episode three, **First Fight**."

"Short, simple and easy to figure out," Ron said. "Why can't other TV titles be like that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of watching Samurai Ron- The Wrath of Xmki. I know it had been a while since I updated this and before the big fight scene and I apologies for that. But as for the reason I am updating this now? Because Samurai Jack is back baby! I recently watch the first 3 episodes and I love it and so hyped for the next one. So to celebrate the next one I figured it was best to get and finish part three of the pilot and the epic fight scene with it. So hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer; I do not know Kim Possible; the bits uses from Samurai Jack (now has a new reboot which is awesome!) or even the story itself. Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki belongs (sorta) to blackheart0009 and all OC and plot points are his alone. Hope you enjoy this very much blackheart.

Reading Samurai Ron-The Wrath of Xmki

When Wade started the next episode the new viewers expected another recap but to their surprise they head Xmki speaking as an artistic style background showed details of the villain's narration. "A new intro?" Kim asked her teammates.

Tara nodded, "yep. From this episode onward all the episodes start out like this. Kinda like a stylize theme before the actually theme music."

"Plus it is a nice way of pretty much summarize what the show is about without explaining too much" Hope added as an afterthought.

 _ **Long ago in a distance land; Aku the Shape-shifting Master of Darkness, Unleashed An Unspeakable Evil! But a foolish group of warriors, led by a samurai wielding a magic sword, stepped forth to oppose him.**_

 _ **[Shows Ron slashing at Aku in his ape from]**_

 _ **[Shows Ron cutting off Aku's scorpion tail]**_

 _ **[Shows Ron slashing through the dragon Aku]**_

"Man those are some cool images," Ron said with a whistle.

"FAT, Monique agreed. (Fancy artwork there)

 _ **Before a final blow was struck, he tore open a portal in time and flung them into the future. The result of that battle gave birth to me; Xmki, and my evil is law! Now those fools seek to return to the past and undo the future that is Xmki!**_

"I can see what you mean about her being a ham," Kim said rolling her eyes at Xmki's ego showing.

 **(Last time)**

 **All three of them screamed as they were sent through the tunnel. Their voices seemed to echo and everything they saw, which was just each other, was in flashing black and white lights. They were only there for a few minutes before they were dropped out of the sky.**

 **(Flash)**

 **Ron landed on the hood of another flying car with a thud. Rufus groaned inside the safety of his pocket. One car behind them pulled guns out of its front bumper and started to fire on the one Ron landed on.**

 **(Flash)**

 **The lotus blade cuts through the front end breaking the guns before it goes and cut the back end as well. The car was now speeding downward out of control and crashed.**

 **(Flash)**

 **"Boy, you don't see Xmki. Xmki sees you." One said and motioned to a screen that was playing a video.**

 **"Xm-ki?" Ron asked slowly saying the name out before the three up at the screen.**

 **(Flash)**

 **"How can this be?" Yori asked looking at the woman and knew she looked too much like Aku for her liking, "Why does she look like Aku?"**

 **"Aku? Never heard of him." The purple kid answered.**

"That is still strange how we moved from one villain to another like that," Ron said rubbing his chin.

Kim sighed "Ron, we've faced many different villains before. Sometimes we get two different ones in one day."

"Yeah but we usually handle the first pair of villains before moving on," Ron reminded her, "we just left Aku and got Xmki."

Kim hummed in though, "true."

 **(Flash)**

 **"This is Sir Dreyfuss Alexander, chief of excavation.**

 **Angus McDuffy, artifact aficionado. And I am sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild III, or Rothy for short."**

 **This is why we need you three." Rothy said as he looked at the three with hope in his eyes.**

 **"What can we do?" Joss asked wondering if this is what Kim felt like when asked for a mission.**

 **"I believe with your skills, you can free us from Xmki's enslavement so that we can escape in secret and continue out nomadic lifestyle of searching for answers to our mysteries past."**

 **(Flash)**

 **Ron opens his eyes, "I will help you."**

"Not a hard decision," Ron admitted to which Kim nodded knowing she would do the same.

 **(Flash)**

 **Xmki stared at the image as they took off before she said with a barely noticeable smile, "So that is what Aku did to you four. No doubt thinking he would be rid of you for these thousands of years.**

 **"But even that does not allow you to mess with my affairs in this future. You may fight for their freedom but I cannot allow you to do so without facing my wrath. If you wish to fight my rule with your life on the line…then so be it."**

 **She laughed as a clicking of thousands of metal feet, moving and a swarm started to leave the dark pit below.**

"Yeah that's still creepy," Monique said shivering, not wanting to see what those creatures were.

The episode resumed like normal with the landscape getting covered in a black mass.

 **The group seemed worried, they never faced an army before and they seem scared. They had no back up, nor clear way to defend themselves. But as Ron look through the brochures he was given to see the wave of black drones coming closer and closer. He knew Kim would not back down and abandon these dogs. She would have found a way.** _ **'KP, I feel like I'm lost without you.'**_

The two members of Team Possible took a glance at one another before they shared a small smile, knowing they would be lost without the other.

 **Rothy whistled as he also looked out, "My word there are quite a number of Xmki beetle destroyer drones. How will you be able to stop them?" he asked Ron this question.**

 **Ron closed his eyes before he looked determined, "I will need some help. Some weapons will help but more importantly we need a plan."**

Kim bit her lip remembering the large army of drones willing to slaughterer them all. She never had to face something like that before and she wasn't sure if she could without Wade or Ron by her side.

 **So it started; they begin their plan to defend from the enemy and start to make traps to help stop them. Yori drew a rough map of the area and laid her plan to the dogs sitting around them. Joss added some impute of using the terrain to help and Ron nodded making sure he did not interrupt them. They also used whatever the dogs had to help which actually was quite a lot with machine, explosives and other tools and metals. The dog sat before their tails began to wag as they saw hope for the first time in ages.**

 **They all started to work. Under the light of the full moon the group started up several digger machines and roll up them up step rocks. The result made them flip over onto their backs. With their arms up and ready large rock were place into the scoops now catapults. Large boulders were lifted and placed into the new catapults, arming them.**

"Clever," Kim said "looks like something my brothers would do."

"They would do more," Ron pointed out, "but yeah I can see them doing that."

 **Joss had the dogs place rocket cars land in rock, edges pointed downward so their engine blast would affect the army below them.**

 **Ron eyed one of the crystals sticking out of the rocks near him. Their points looked sharp to him. Ron placed a finger at the end and pokes it. His skin broke easily and a small drop of blood appeared. Ron's face broke into a grin as he got an idea. He ran to Yori and the others to show they gained a new weapon.**

"Is that irony?" Ron asked, "using the gems the bad guys wants and use them as weapons?"

The girls just shrugged not really sure.

 **The dogs use their machines to dig a deep trench and they start to place crystals as spike as angle to stab those that would fall in. Yori got an idea to make weapon from the crystals. Joss was helping by making spears, tying large crystals to poles with rope while Yori found material and was making some bows.**

 **Yori finish her bow and made several arrows with crystals for arrowheads. She shot one as a test. The arrow sparked as it went through and destroyed her target rock completely and went further than that and stuck into a rock spike so deep the arrow head stuck out with little to no damage.**

"Impressive," Kim said seeing how skilled Yori was. Seeing the girl in action made Kim want to meet this Yori and see how she would par with her own skills.

 **Using Joss's suggested to use rocks to help stop the drones, so the dogs us some machine that seemed to use fake dog like tongues to scrap away almost all the bottom rock of tall pillars. With the bottom edged away to break easily and send the whole thing down upon the unlucky ones underneath.**

 **The dogs had barrels filled with oil place around the canyon all-open and a shard of crystal on top near the side. When the arrows hit them the sparks made will lit ablaze and explode.**

 **One dog cracks a whip forcing a big green horse like animal with six legs pulled a carte of crystals. Ron saw this powerful animal pull the large overloaded cart and got another idea for another ally. Rufus nodded and went over to find what they would need.**

Ron blinked and glanced at Rufus who simply shrugged.

 **Ron approached the pen were more giant horses stayed. They seemed edgy around him as he walked to the largest one, which reared into its hind legs to scare Ron away.**

Ron grimaced seeing how the horse acted. The only thing that would make it worst was if it was a robot. Kim glanced at him but was confident in her friend while Monique and Wade looked worried.

 **Ron however just pulled out an apple from his pocket that Rufus found and showed it to the horse. The horse calmed down and sniffed the treat before he ate it. Ron petted the side of the animal's head now having some new friends to help them. Rufus cheered and jumped upon the beast's head which rose up high for it smaller new friend.**

Ron beamed while Rufus cheered. Wade and Monique were relieved while Kim smiled at Ron. The rest of the girls giggled already know this but found it funny how nervous Ron was.

 **Under a torch light Yori also prepared a piece of their honor for this battle. Like the samurai of old she was making flag to display their clan. She made the symbol of the Yamanouchi School of ninjutsu. When she finished it two dog carrying a heavy bit of metal walked across her flag. Yori looked down to see several paw prints were now on the flag underneath the Yamanouchi symbol. After a minute Yori smiled believe the dogs were now truly honored in this fight as well.**

Ron nodded seeing how Yori would find the honor of something like that for the dogs.

 **The dogs then started to help their champions get ready. They took scrap metal and made armor for each of them, while making the armor appear as samurai armor. They used some more scrap metal to armor up their new riding horses, making them look like horses a knight would ride. The horses' heads were cover in the scoop of digger while the gangs' helmets were made from pots, some of which were being used when they were taken.**

 **Rothy seemed to think something was missing on them then it clicked. He snapped a bulldog hood ornament and snapped it on Ron's helmet. He gave them the thumbs up at this. With that the group slept for a few hours as dawn was coming and they needed to be ready by then.**

"Wow," Ron said seeing himself in the armor.

"You look like a powerful samurai Ron," Kim said approving of the image. She made a metal note to have Wade to make a copy of that image for days Ron seemed down.

The scene changed to the heroes on a cliff on their horses overlooking the valley.

 **It was moments before dawn. The three teens were armed with weapons and makeshift armor. The flag Yori made was on the armor of Ron's back showing who they were fighting for. They had a plan, but the three of them were scared.**

 **"This feels…frightening," Joss muttered softly, "Have you ever felt this way before a mission Ron?"**

"Only on real serious ones," Ron admitted even if he wasn't the one being ask, "But I doubt that would feel like a mission."

Kim nodded "I agree. The odds have been against us before but there you are facing an entire army alone with no back up. We never had to face anything like that before."

"And hopefully we never will," Wade said with a frown. Yes, the team never faced anything like that but he feared they would be force to one day. He brought up the file for Kim's battle suit and vowed to get it finish so she can be prepared for the worst.

 **Ron shook his head. "No, missions were never like this. We always had a home to go to, friends to back us up and none of our missions felt like this. We actually have to fight for our lives here. This is an actually war we are about to fight. I'm not even sure we could handle this even if Kim was here."**

Kim smiled to Ron, having complete faith in him. Ron smiled back knowing that Kim would have a better time than he would if the roles were switched.

 **Joss stayed quite thinking of her cousin. Her once and still is sometimes idol was someone you could count on in a pinch. But she was a rescuer, a hero, even Joss was worried what she might have to face if she was here with them.**

 **Ron took a deep breath before he looked to Rufus, who was wearing a tiny version of armor. The naked mole rat looked up at his friend and Ron could tell that he felt scared too. It might have been even worst for him. He had the world resting on his fate. The fate of these dogs, and the world, was resting on his success. He never thought he could save the world as that was Kim's job, and he was only the sidekick. What worst Kim was not here to help out when he was direly in need of it.**

Kim was surprised to hear this, having such doubt. She frowned and was determined to talk to Ron about this after the episode. She wasn't go have her best friend have such doubt and only see himself as the sidekick. He was her partner; she couldn't do half the stuff she does without him.

 **Yori smiled sadly at her friends, "I am scared as well. I have train for many years to fight for the path of righteousness and will fight on that path to the end. These dogs, we bring them hope; hope them have not had in who knows how many years. Yet they have the courage to fight so they can have freedom. Your homeland was built on the value of freedom and was willing to fight for it. Should we not do the same? Not just for these dogs but for all those who are enslaved by Xmki."**

"Well said," Monique said quietly to which the others nodded.

 **The two glanced at her, Joss wiping her eyes in remembering the fate of the dogs should they fail. Rufus sniffed softly before he wiped his nose and looked determined. Ron smiled at Yori, and nodded in thanks, and Yori smiled before looking in the east as the sun rose. "For what it is worth, it is my honor to call myself your friend."**

 **"Right back at yea ninja girl," Joss said feeling better. She knew her cuz would not back down from helping these dog and neither will she. As the sun rose higher they could see the mass of black moving into view. "The destroyer drones have entered the valley! Everyone take cover!" One of the dogs which was the lookout had shouted to all that could hear him.**

 **"Let's ride!" Ron said as he led the charge with Yori, and Joss following close behind.**

"Here," Hope whispered excitedly for one of the most epic fight scenes of the series "we…go."

 **They rode to meet the army, the drone entering in waves and destroyed what they could while clawing fast towards the three. Yori drew her bow and an arrow from her quiver before she shot at one of the upturned diggers and hit a button that said 'dig'. The digger then, instead of digging, threw boulders in the enemy. The boulder flew through the air and crashed into several drones. The drones exploded on impact of the heavy stone while the rest move around the wreckage without pause.**

"Wow," Monique said, "GGSA." (girl got some aim)

"No idea what you said but yes she does," Marcella agreed even if not knowing what she was agreeing with.

"And she makes it look so easy," Tara added almost enviously.

 **They passed another and Yori hit the mark dead on once more. The flying stone crushed more drones but the damage did not seem to be noticed in their numbers.**

 **"Nice shot there partner!" Joss shouted as she armed her arrow and let it fly. The arrow pierced the glass done like eye of the drone halting is in its tracks.**

Kim smirked seeing her cousin able to help out. Ron gave a cheer, "Go Joss!"

 **It was then did both the drones and the heroes enter the oil areas. Yori fired more arrows to spark the rock placed on the barrels and cause explosions destroying more drones. Two, three, four more barrels were lit and the explosions reduced a decent number of the drones.**

 **"I have had many years of practice." Yori said as armed her bow with four arrows. She let them fly and each one hit their target. Right in the head or neck. Some sparked and the heads exploded. Joss armed her bow and let loose her arrow. Again the arrow hit its mark and destroyed another drone.**

"TMILSE," Monique said amazed at how they were destroying the bots with just bow and arrows. (They make it look so easy)

Ron nodded, his eyes watching his character as he got into the action now.

 **As Ron did not have a bow nor the skills needed to us one he armed himself with the lotus blade. He transformed the sword into a long spear. He pulled back and threw the spear into the oncoming horde. The magic spear cut its way through the drones like butter before it flew back and landed in Ron's hands. He changed it to a shuriken and sent the blade flying.**

 **Joss noticed she was down to her last arrow and let it fly before she dropped her now useless bow. Joss then grabbed a spear from her side pack and held it to the side. It went through one, two, three, four drones before it got too heavy and Joss was force to drop it.**

 **Ron and Yori were also using the spears, as Ron had Rufus use the lotus blade for a bit to keep the offensive, to stab into the drones. Yori threw one spear and it pierced one drone as well at the two behind it. Rufus changed the Lotus Blade into a staff with a blade at the end. While his end was smaller the end was much bigger. It looked almost comedic as he swung the blade. He sliced through several drone before switching back into a different blade and cut several more.**

Rufus gave an approving squeak seeing how he was fighting and defeating the robots too. He never really fought much and while he helped many times on missions they never needed him to actually fight. It felt good to see how good he can be in action outside of his normal tricks.

 **Even the horses were helping, lowering their armor head as they charged knock and drone in front of them flying. The gang turned and started to fall back, leading the drone to another trap. They jumped over the spiked pitfall leaving the drone unaware. The drones weren't as lucky as they fell and were stabbed several times. Several drones fell onto other down drones and soon the pit was filled. The rest of the large army moved across the pit without any damage.**

"I always found it ironic how they used the gems as weapons against the enemy that wanted them" Jessica added after this latest trap.

"True," Kim said, "it has a sense of irony to it but more an unintentional metaphor. Either way it was a good idea."

 **Ron turned the Lotus blade into a giant throwing star and cut several of them before it came back to him. However, the horses were force to stop as the drone were able to cut them off and the gang was surrounded. The horses did not like this as they reared back and started to buck and kick the drones away. Some drone got caught under a horse and was stomped and crushed several times. The riders use their weapons to help keep the drone away.**

 **As Ron slashed another drone another one jumped up and caught Ron in its grip sending him to the ground with the drone on top of him. "Ron!" shouted the girls before they too were caught and held down. The horses ran and the rest of the drone gathered around. Rufus hit the ground when Ron was knocked off and he squeaked in shock and freight seeing Ron trapped.**

Kim, Ron and Monique were waiting, worried for Ron while the rest waited excitedly.

 **Then it happened, two drones had swords sticking out of their back as Ron and Yori knocked them off of them. Two gunshots were heard and the last drone was knocked off Joss who got her guns out.**

 **The gang was fine, only a few stretches on their armor. One by one the drones stood on their small sharp pointy legs standing close to ten feet high than the gang before them. They had four scythes like blades for arms their horn heads now showed scary looking faces with mean sharp tooth frowns. Their blue dome like eyes all stared at the gang. All in all, they seem very intimidating.**

Kim had a small shiver seeing the robots. Intimidating yes with their design but also how they reminded her of giant insects. It definitely worked as a villain's robot for her.

 **Ron righting his grip on the Lotus Blade "you guys alright?"**

 **The other nodded while Rufus squeaked out from below the drone as they did not see him, "Okay!"**

 **Ron nodded as he got into his stance. Joss twirled one of her guns around her finger as she smirked, "Well partners, round two?"**

Kim had a small smile she was unable to stop seeing Joss ready to fight. She was worried, for both her and for Ron no doubt about that, but she also was confident that they would pull through.

 **One drone lifted it scythe arm and charged. Joss fired and blasted the head off of a drone. Ron ducked under an attack before he slashed up and sliced the drone. Ron then dropped the lotus blade and Rufus got it before he slashed three drones in half. Ron called the Lotus Blade back to him and sliced through the drones as Yori also sliced them and Joss fired her guns hitting as the neck and head causing them to explode before they got to close.**

 **"You seem to be a natural with a gun Possible-san." Yori said as she dodged a scythe and sliced another drone.**

Here Kim frowned since Joss has been doing treat with those guns. She wasn't a fan of guns and she disliked how Joss was forced to use them but more than once those guns saved Joss's life so Kim could at least let it slid this time.

 **"Thanks, I got a small air rifle and be-be guns at home. These things don't have any recoil to them so my aim is not off," Joss then flipped over a drone as it attacked her and she shot it in the back of the head.**

 **Ron gritted his teeth as he blocked another scythe before he manages to push it back and cut the drone in half. Ron transform the blade into a giant axe and swung it at a group in the back and sliced them all, creating a path to escape. "This way!" Ron shouted getting the others' attention.**

 **The girls nodded knowing they needed to regroup in an area that would help them. Plus, they need to lead the drones to the remaining traps to further weaken the army. As they did the flag that Yori had painted was knocked off and being stepped on by the beetles and was being torn by their steps.**

Ron frowned seeing this, "man that sucks."

"It can't be helped," Kim said, "A flag can be remade or recovered but it doesn't matter if you guys don't survive this."

"The flag will survive," Tara offered simply, making Ron feel slightly better, "and the scene when we see it again makes good artwork."

Ron blinked wondering what she meant by that and he wasn't the only one.

 **Ron saw this and frowned, "Sorry Yori, I know you worked hard on that."**

 **"It was my honor to make it but we have other pressing matters to deal with. We shall recover the flag after the battle."**

 **They neared the large rocks that were weak enough to push. As they passed the pillars of rocks Ron had the Lotus Blade change into a large war hammer. With great force he hit each of the pillars causing them to shake and start to fall. Ron caught up to the girls as the rocks fell onto the drones that were following close behind them.**

 **"Boo-yeah!" shouted Ron as he looked back seeing the drones crushed but frowned as more made it past the rocks. "Oh c'mon!"**

"Numbers is one thing those drones have on their side," Kim said seeing as it doesn't look like the army has gotten any smaller.

"Not to mention they don't tire out like a normal opponent" Wade pointed out as well.

"And there are many more robots to come," Marcella said, thinking of the different style of drones and robots they have seen over the episodes.

"At least these things are more fragile and can be easily destroyed," Kim said remembering when she fought the Be-Be robots how hard it was to do any damage to them. She also made a mental note to have Wade work on gadgets that would work on disabling robots in case one of her villain made their own working robot army.

 **"No time for your American humor Stoppable-san. We still have one last trap to work with." Yori stated as they near the rocket cars.**

 **"Yori start the first one, Rufus and I will get the other two. Joss go on ahead!" cried Ron as he turned the Lotus Blade into a bo staff.**

 **Yori jumped to the first rocket car was waited for her friends to pass as well as waited for the drone army to get close enough to do the most damage. Ron used his new staff to pole vault to the second rocket car. Once there he held Rufus, "Ready buddy?"**

 **The naked mole rat gave him a thumbs up. Ron pulled back and threw Rufus into the air. Rufus flew high before he landed inside the seat of the rocket car. He scrambled up to the controls to light it up.**

"Hey quick question," Jessica asked glancing at the real Rufus, "does he really help out and is much smarter than a normal naked mole rat?"

Ron beamed and held up his friend, "he's totally awesome."

Kim nodded, "Rufus has helped out more than his fair share of times. He always ends up surprising us."

Rufus was looking bashful as he waved his paw and squeaked at them.

 **The drone gathered around Yori, some climbing up to get her. But before they could get too close Yori pressed the start button. The rocket car hummed before superhot flames shot down onto the drones. They could not take the heat and exploded. The burst of flames were short lived as the fuel started to become low and Yori jumped to the next one. The remaining drone went around and followed her.**

Ron whistled "That looks like something your brother would be proud of."

Kim scowled, "Don't remind me." This caused the other girls to giggle at her,

 **Ron hit the start as the drones gathered around them. The same result came before the two ninja were force to abandon ship. One drone made it pass the robot carnage and swiped at them. It missed as Ron and Yori jumped away. It tried to follow them by jumping after them, but its leap was too short and it crashed head first into the rocky ground.**

"These things aren't very smart," Wade said shaking his head at the display the drones showed.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Monique asked since it meant Ron and the girls had a better chance of surviving.

 **Rufus started his car and jump up and Ron caught him. They trio ran to catch up with Joss as the drones were either blasted by the engine blast or followed after them.**

 **They manage to catch up with Joss but so did the drones. Soon the heroes were surrounded. The gang gathered their weapons and stood ready for the drones to charge.**

 **Yori ducked and weaved the slashes of the drones and uses her sword to cut limbs and heads off the drones. Yori cut the scythe arm off of one drone before she used it to stab into another one's body. She also picked one off the ground and stabbed the blade into the head of an incoming drone. Yori flipped up over a scythe attack before she landed on the drone's back. The drone received Yori's blade to the back of the head before it could knock her off. As she jumped down a scythe stabbed into her shoulder armor, but she was fine. Yori jerked her body, breaking the armor piece off and attacks the drone that attacked her.**

Ron stiffen seeing Yori get hit but was relieved seeing the armor protect her.

 **Joss panted as she shot the head of another drone. While she was younger than the other fighters she still was keeping up even if she was tiring out. She shot another one before she did a back flip to avoid the one attacking her from behind. Joss landed on its head and used the butt of her guns to smash one of the dome eyes, making a small hole. She places her gun into the hole and fired. As it fell she was slashed in the chest by another drone; her armor ripping off. Joss lays on the ground, not moving.**

Kim was on the edge of her seat seeing Joss get hit and hoped that she was alright. The fact she wasn't moving didn't help however.

 **The drone got closer, raising its scythe arm to finish her when she turned over and shot it off. The second shot blew its head off. Joss smirked as she blows smoke from her gun. The victory did not last long as she was attacked again which caused more of her armor to be ripped off.**

Kim let out breath she was holding before she winced seeing Joss get hit again. The realized this might be harder than she thought if she had to keep seeing Ron or her cousin get hurt.

 **Ron was losing armor fast as he fought. One drone got behind him and grabbed Ron, holding him in place with its scythes arms. Ron strained and got free from the drone's grip, breaking all of his armor in the process, before he turned and cut that drone in half. Ron slid back panting as he only had small bits of his armor left on him and he still had a large number or drones to destroy. He threw the lotus blade into the air before he ducked and rolled under a swing of a scythe. Rufus hopped into the air and got his weapon before he came down and cut the drone attacking Ron in half. Rufus changed the blade into a large shuriken and tossed it at another drone, taking the head off. Ron summon the blade back as he back up as the drones pushed forward. He found himself back to back with Joss and Yori. The beetle drones had enclosed the three in a circle, but had yet to advance further than that.**

 **"So this is how it ends," Joss could not help but muse as she held her gun ready for battle. "Going out in a blaze of glory being the hero. You think Kim would have gone out this way?"**

"Don't say that," Kim muttered fearfully. She never thought of how she would want to die veer but she didn't want Joss to have any of those thoughts.

 **"It is not over yet, but it was still an honor to fight alongside you tomodachi." Yori said holding her ninjato fiercely.**

 **Rufus moaned slightly worried for them as it did not look good. Ron felt like it the odds were really against them. But he then remembers the odds were always against them on some mission and they always came on top. He knew Kim wouldn't have given up no matter the odds and he won't either. The dogs were depending on them and Ron swore he will not let them down.**

 **"We can do it. We are not just fighting for our lives. We are fighting for the lives of our friends, for their freedom. As long as we fight for them, we shall not stop until we have succeeded."**

Ron looked amazed at what his character said. Kim gave Ron a smiled while Monique whistled, "WSB." (well said boy)

The girls nodded since it was a really character defining moment in the series.

 **The girls looked at Ron, clearly stunned by his words. Ron however simply brought the Lotus Blade up. The beetle drones started their assault again. Joss fired her gun while Yori, and Ron slashed through them. Ron blocked a few slices of their scythes as they started slashing them. They were now starting to receive actual injuries, but they were light and not hindering them at all. The beetle drones seemed to concentrate on Ron the most as he bobbed and weaved through them only to parry blows and receive slashes. Their clothes were ruined by either the slashes or by blood.**

Kim, Ron and Monique winced seeing how the trio was getting hurt or the near misses. Kim and Ron paying close attention since they rarely get injuries on mission, at least none like the ones the trio on screen were getting.

 **Ron's shirt was completely useless and was more like a ripped rag. He ripped it off, showing his slightly muscular chest he had gained from his missions with Kim and his time on the football team. It was covered in light cuts but nothing life threatening.**

"Wow," Monique said seeing how Ron looked, "you got some muscles now."

"I know," Ron said glancing down at himself. He wasn't fat by any means even with his naco intake but while he had a few muscles he wasn't close to what he was seeing. "I think I have to work out more."

Tara glance at Ron sitting next to her and the Ron on screen with a small blush on her face. She thought both Ron's always looked good.

 **With the shirt no longer hindering with movements Ron went faster in his attacks while working with Rufus to double teaming some drones as they could not seem to track the small rodent.**

 **The battle raged on while the heroes fought. Yori slashed at two drones and got sliced in the back from another. Joss help cover her back as she kept aiming for the head and kept blowing the heads off. She reloaded quickly cursing slightly when she noticed she was running low on ammunition. Ron was blocking slashes and receiving just as many while he returned the favor several times over. He countered and sliced while he got some help from Rufus. Adrenaline was pumping through them as anger and fear started to dwell in them. The anger of such injustice happening to the dogs, and the fear of their own death.**

 **Ron had enough and just snapped "YAAAAHHHH!" He screamed and leapt into the air and sliced one of the beetle drones. Oil flew from the blow and landed on his head. The oil aggravates his wounds but he paid it no mind. He had closed his eyes to not get the oil in, and everything seemed to run in slow motion.**

Kim grimace seeing Ron like that while Monique stuck her tongue out and gaged. Ron frowned seeing his character like that thought he will admit it did look kinda cool.

 **A beetle drone approached and sliced at him, but he ducked and sliced it as well. "RAAAAH!" Ron yelled as he slashed at another beetle drone and cut in half. More oil poured out like blood as three more converged on each of them. They dodged a slash and went for the kill, covering themselves in more oil. Ron rushed another cutting the drone from head to foot in half and which covered his entire body in oil. The beetle drones that remained stood as Ron, Yori, and Joss looked at them, oil covering their bodies but none were more covered then Ron.**

"…Damn," Monique muttered seeing Ron in that state.

 **As a single drop pf oil slid down and dripped from the lotus blade's tip, they seemed to have something pass through their systems. Something that was never programmed into them before: Fear. One of them stepped back to escape.**

Kim was eyed seeing this. Ron however was confused. "What's wrong?"

"Ron those are robots," Kim explained, "they are programed to not have emotions."

Ron was still confused however, "So?"

Kim shook her head, "Ron, you made machines that should not feel any sort of emotion…to feel fear."

It then clicked for Ron, "Whoa."

"It really blows my mind," Wade said since he didn't think it was actually possible. Maybe it was because it was a show but the fact still remains.

 **Ron narrowed his eyes as he saw this. "No. There is no escape."**

Several of the girls shivered at this line. It showed Ron as they never saw him before. Tara had a small blush on her face and rubbed her thighs together as did a few of the other girls though more discreet about it.

 **"RAAAH!" his battle cry was echoing once more as he rushed and hacked the rest of the beetle drones as the girls and Rufus were right behind him. The fear driven drones hid no chance and with one final slash the last drone had fallen and the battle was over. The group looked around them as they notice they were the only ones left standing. Nothing was left but piles of destroyed drones. They looked at each other as adrenaline wore off and they felt the weight of the battle upon them. They all but collapse but Ron got up determined knowing something needed to be done.**

 **A little while later Ron came back with the flag Yori had worked hard on and was dropped in the battle. The girls had regained enough strength to follow him. Drenched in the oil of the beetle drone army they stood victorious over a large mound of destroyed beetle drones. The torn flag flew in victory as the reflected on their accomplishments in solemn silence, and this improved their resolve in their mission. While it was torn it showed that despite the damage it still flew strong just like them.**

Kim smiled seeing what Tara meant beforehand. "Well done Ron."

Monique nodded, "that image is WATW." (Worth a Thousand Words)

Wade agreed with her as he saved the image onto one of his computers. He felt it would be a nice present to give Ron when he was down.

 **"Now that was smashing! A real Bang up job!" Rothy said as he started laughing.**

Kim, Ron and Monique were not amused by this. "RTM," Monique muttered. (Read The Mood)

 **The three, four if you counter the oil drenched Rufus, glared lightly at him. They were in no mood for jokes at the moment. Rothy stopped seeing the mood was not there and he cleared his throat before he spoke again.**

 **"Of course, Sirs Ron and Rufus; Ladies Joss and Yori, twas truly a noble and awe inspiring deed you have done today, and a historic victory most worthy of our logs. You four have saved our pack from the wrath of Xmki's drones. For that you have our eternal gratitude." The dogs bowed and took their hats off in honor of the warriors that defied odds.**

 **"It is our duty and honor to oppose the minions of Xmki." Yori said as Ron held the Lotus Blade to his forehead and spoke solemnly, almost lordly.**

 **"And it is my mission to destroy the very demon himself." He then flicked the sword effortlessly to rid it of oil and slid it back into its sheathe. "My first mission may be gone but this new evil must atone for her sins. The world need to be restore and her evil destroyed."**

Ron sighed, he knew his guy would be in for a long road ahead of him. He wished he at least has Kim helping him since he felt she would most likely do a better job.

 **"Now that we have a chance at freedom. My pack shall now continue its one nomadic lifestyle of searching for answers to our puzzling history. You four are welcome to come along." Rothy said with a smile.**

 **Yori turned to the dogs, "You are all have honor the dogs before you, and I would be honored to tell you tale of the dogs we all knew and loved but we are needed elsewhere."**

 **"We also have to right the wrongs Xmki has done. There has to be a way back to the past, and defeat Xmki before she ruled the world." Ron said as the four walked to find a town, to begin searching for a way to the past. They had a new quest to find a way back home to defeat the great evil be it either Aku or this new Xmki.**

Kim sighed, agreeing with Ron since she knew they needed to travel for a way back home. What's more is she knew they could not stay with the dogs to help prevent them anymore harm.

 **What they did not realize was the fact they were being watched. Xmki had seen the whole battle through her viewing portal hidden in the flames of her palace.**

"Great," Ron muttered, "now she knows how we handled it."

"This seems worse than if Drakken was spying on us," Kim agreed with narrow eyes.

 **She scoffed before she closed the flame curtain with a wave of her hand. "They are stronger then I realize. But no matter. Enjoy your victory for now. All this is, in an annoying set back. For you see little samurai, the world is mine! My eyes see all and my ears shall hear your whispers. Nothing in the world or that you shall do shall be unseen or unheard. We shall meet again, but at a place of my choosing. We shall meet and you shall face what you started all those centuries ago."**

Kim gritted her teeth slightly, clearly not happy with how the villain was ruling the world.

 **She chuckled here, "Samurai Ron…yes that is the same you shall be recalled. You will be remembered in my history as the one to started it all and how you shall be ended by me. But go little samurai, face a world you know not. It will make your fall all that sweeter. And when you are broken unable to handle the battle, then I shall make your death swift. For in this battle only Xmki shall remain." And she laughed, long and hard. Her dark laugh rang throughout her palace and sent shivers down the spine of those inside as their mistress plots.**

The scene cuts to Ron walking with Yori and Joss by his side. The camera zooms onto his face before it stills and music starts to play before the scene goes black. A few seconds later the credits were rolling and the three newcomers to the show sat back and relax for a minute. The others girls smiled and turned to them, "So what do you think?" Hope finally asked.

"What do I think?" Kim repeated, "That was…really good."

"I know," Ron added with a large grin, "it was awesome. It didn't even have to be about me but the show itself looks amazing."

"IKR?" (I Know Right) Monique said with a small laugh. "and that was the pilot? I can't to see what the rest of the series is like."

"No need to wait," Crystal pointed out, "we're here for a marathon and we should at least get through the first season today."

"You heard them Wade," Kim said to her tech-man. "let's get to the next episode."

As Wade started the next episode Kim could barely keep the excitement down as she was now hooked onto the series.


End file.
